


Animal Shelter

by lemon_amethyst



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Veterinarians, Dogs, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6695074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_amethyst/pseuds/lemon_amethyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinyoung, trying to save his relationship with his girlfriend, adopts a dog from an animal shelter, where he meets a boy who has the brightest smile he had ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> It's me again! I've gained some motivation again and new story popped in my mind, another Markjin fic! It will be a chaptered fic, but not too long.   
> I hope that you will be lenient with me because English is not my first language and there will be some mistakes. I'm sorry in advance! ;;  
> I hope you'll like it!
> 
> *crossposted from my aff account*

   Jinyoung was sitting in a small cafe where he meets with his best friends Jackson and Bambam every Friday. They met only on Fridays or weekends, because on weekdays his friends were very busy working at the bank. Jinyoung usually have a lot of free time, working as a salesman in a bookstore. Jinyoung was complaining about his relationship with Sooyoung - his girlfriend of six months. His relationship with her has recently become very weak and fragile, both are no longer spending too much time together as they did at the beginning of their relationship and even if the couple lives together in an apartment, they are preoccupied with their own things in their free time. Sooyoung is busy even if she's not at work, sitting on the couch in the living room with a laptop on her laps or with a phone in her hands messaging or calling her friends. Jinyoung tried to talk it out with her a few times, but she stated that he's just overreacting. _Well, he was sure he wasn't._

    "I don't know man, but you should do something about it, like, ask her out to the club or for a movie. She's probably bored or something." Jackson suggested, trying to help his friend by giving him a good advice. Jinyoung sighed, stirring his coffee with a small spoon soundlessly.

    "Jackson, I tried it. I always ask her to come with me wherever I go out with you guys."

    "What about alone time? She probably wants to spend time with you only, not with us, hyung" Bambam said, with his eyes on the screen of his smartphone, not looking at Jinyoung even once. 

    "Bambam, are you serious? She always declines and says that she's too busy or tired " Jinyoung was slightly annoyed seeing the younger's behavior, he didn't like when someone showed him zero interest during a conversation. He cleared his throat loudly, trying to draw the attention of the younger, to which he reacted immediately, raising his eyes and putting the phone sloppily into the pocket of his pants with an apologetic smile.

    "Then maybe… get her a dog. You said that she wanted it last Christmas, right?" Jackson said eating a donut, making Jinyoung not sure about whether he understood his friend when he spoke with his mouth full. Jinyoung snorted, because Jackson seemed not take his problem seriously.

    "Jackson-hyung,Jinyoug-hyung hates dogs!" Bambam chuckled, seeing his hyung's offended face expression.

    "It's not like I hate them, they're just too troublesome to take care of! You have to walk it every few hours, even if it's raining outside… It licks, bites and makes a mess, drop it" he said, shaking his head. The mere thought about taking the dog under his roof was making him sick. Jinyoung preferred to have a fish in an aquarium.

    "But the dog would be something for you, what would you look after together, like your baby or something. It could make you get close to each other again." Hearing Jackson, in Jinyoung's head a small light bulb lighted up immediately. _Indeed, it may be a good way to save their relationship and make it perfect just like it was at the beginning_. "You two would spend more time together, playing with a dog, going for walks... wow, I'm such a romantic." Jackson continued, while Jinyoung was lost in his thoughts. It could be a good idea, but is Jinyoung ready to sacrifice himself and his clean and peaceful apartment for a crazy and barking troublemaker? Maybe it's worth it, if it means spending all of his time with a woman of his life? Maybe dogs are not that bad? 

    "You think?"

    "Yes, and dogs are great to cuddle if Sooyoung will be too tired to cuddle with you!" Jackson laughed along with Bambam, almost spilling his coffee on his trousers. Jinyoung rolled his eyes at a very unfunny joke of his friend, gulping the last sip of his already cold coffee. In fact, Jinyoung considered the matter seriously. _Maybe Sooyoung will actually spend more time with him when they will have a dog?_ The girl mentioned to him that she wanted to have a dog since she moved into his apartment four months ago, but he always refused. _Maybe this time he should sacrifice and do something for his girlfriend against his will?_ Jinyoung noticed how their relationship became fragile and how it can break at any second, so he had to do something what will make it perfect again. 

    He will adopt a dog to save their relationship.

 

 

    The day after their conversation, Jinyoung decided that he won't buy a puppy. Jackson suggested that the best thing he would ever do was to adopt a dog from a shelter. His friend never fails to amaze him, Jackson continued to surprise him what a soft hearted friend he is.

    Jinyoung walked into an animal shelter located at the end of the town, where abandoned and rescued dogs and cats had their temporary home. The large building was surrounded by a high hedge and in the distance you could see paddocks for dogs and large cages where dogs barked impatiently, waiting for their potential owners. He was worried that his decision was too hasty. The situation was completely new to him. The last time Jinyoung stroked a dog was when he was 10 years old. His neighbor had a giant German Shepherd, which was gentle and obedient, but extremely greedy. One day, when he was playing in the garden with the neighbor's kids, little Jinyoung got scared of the dog, when he tried to steal a cookie from Jinyoung's hand, almost biting off his fingers. Well, that was an exaggeration, because he didn't even touch the boy. The adult Jinyoung know that it wasn't a big deal, but he has a small prejudice towards dogs till now. He knew that no one is forcing him to take a dog, but he wanted to do something for his girlfriend. He wanted her appreciation. Jinyoung didn't say anything to Sooyoung about his decision of adopting a dog yet. He wanted it to be a surprise. He was expecting her to be so happy that she will probably cry. She is that kind of a girl who is crying out of happiness. He was sure that Sooyoung will wrap her arms around his neck when she'll see a small, fluffy pooch and their relationship will be restored. Jinyoung nodded to himself, trying to justify and convince himself that he made the right decision.

    When he walked into the building there was a reception in the middle of the hallway with a young woman behind it. The walls in the place were painted in peach color and on the walls were hanging not only pictures of dogs and cats that are possible for adoption, but also pictures of rabbits, ferrets and guinea pigs that are currently in the shelter. Jinyoung felt a compassionate towards them, knowing that so many animals had been abandoned by their owners. Looking around, he noticed that at the shelter was also a small clinic for animals separated from the hallway by a glass window. Jinyoung felt a strange pang in his heart, seeing injured dogs and cats lying in a small but comfortable incubators with a bandage-wrapped paws or with drips attached to their bodies. _At least they receive help here_ , Jinyoung thought. _Maybe he had a soft spot for animals anyway? Maybe he didn't hate dogs that much as he thought he was?_

    "Hello! How can I help you?" Jinyoung heard a voice of the woman behind the reception counter when he approached her. Jinyoung hesitated for a moment, but swallowed hard and answered firmly.

    "I wanted to adopt a dog."

    "Oh! That's fantastic!" The woman was sincerely happy to hear that. Jinyoung smiled seeing her reaction, but his smile fell after the realization that he is probably one of a few people coming here to adopt an animal judging by her delighted smile. "Please go to room No. 6 at the end of the corridor, the doors on the left. That's our office regarding adoptions." The woman said, gesturing a direction with her hand showing where he has to go with a sincere smile on her face. Jinyoung bowed politely.

  
    Jinyoung walked through a long hallway, where he noticed a door which were slightly ajar, from where the laughter and dog's barking was heard. Giving in to his curiosity, Jinyoung walked closer to the door, peeking inside and when he almost saw what was happening in there, a large, wet dog covered in foam rushed past him knocking him harshly to the ground and lightly wetting his clothes.

    "Choco! Stay! Stay!" Some man ran after him, trying to call the dog and almost tripping over on sitting on the floor Jinyoung.He winced , rubbing his lower back, his tailbone ached from the impact of the fall. _Fortunately, he fell on the buttocks, and not on the back_ , he thought, sighing tiredly. He looked away from the running man and when he wanted to stand up from the cold floor, he noticed another young man, stretching out his hand, trying to help him stand up, looking at him with a worried expression. 

    "I'm so sorry! Choco is really energetic today! I'm really sorry he knocked you out!" The man's brown hair was slightly wet and his clothes were also covered in foam, just like the dog's fur. He was good looking and Jinyoung felt embarrassed when he took the man's hand, feeling the soft and slightly cold skin under his fingerprints, letting him lift him from the ground. Jinyoung was caught off guard when the man smiled suddenly, his smile bright and almost dazzling, showing his canine-like teeth, making Jinyoung's face flush with a bright pink color and his heart quicken its pace instantly. Jinyoung was awestruck at the man's charm that he almost couldn't breathe. He cleared his throat, trying to swallow the awkwardness of this situation and bowed his head nervously, thanking for help. He couldn't understand what was happening with him right now. _He probably was just startled of the previous fal_ l, he thought.

    "That's okay," Jinyoung stammered out finally, still trying to hide his embarrassment, dusting off his pants and not looking directly at the man in front of him. Even if Jinyoung was straight, he was just too handsome to be able to look at him from up close.

    "Are you here to adopt an animal?" The handsome man said, still smiling at him brightly and Jinyoung wasn't sure if he will get out of here alive, because his heart seemed to beat so fast he felt like he'll get a heart attack at any moment. It was the first time he felt like this.

    "Ah, yes, I was going to the 6th room now" Jinyoung answered, sneaking up a glances at him.

    "Oh! That's great," The man's voice was deep, but quiet. His whole presence was intimidating, making Jinyoung's knees weak. "It's really good that you decided to adopt an animal from the shelter. There's only a few people who does that nowadays." 

    "...Really?" Jinyoung felt a little ashamed seeing his honest smile and grateful eyes, staring at Jinyoung unbashedly. He was smiling all the time and Jinyoung almost couldn't look at him because of it. Jinyoung came here just for a dog, not necessarily with sincere intentions. He felt bad that he doesn't like animals as much as the man did.

    "Are you interested in dogs? Cats?" The man's voice snapped him from his train of thoughts.

    "A dog-"

    "Mark-hyung! I caught him!" the previous guy who ran after the dog, came back and turned to the handsome man which Jinyoung just talked to. _So his name is Mark?_ Jinyoung wondered, but he scolded himself a second later because _why does it matter to him what his name is anyway?_

    "Okay, Youngjae, get him under a shower, we have to wash him again" The guy named Mark sighed and turned his head in Jinyoung's direction again. He didn't realized that his eyes didn't leave Mark's face even for a moment, only when Mark looked at him again with flushed cheeks, Jinyoung dropped his gaze on the floor hastily, embarrassing himself totally.

    "Um, I'm sorry again for Choco." Mark said, scratching his neck shyly, "The 6th room is right there" he continued, gesturing in the direction of Jinyoung's destination. He stood there looking at Jinyoung like he wanted to say something more, _but maybe it was just Jinyoung's weird mind playing tricks on him?_ Jinyoung didn't want him to go yet. He suddenly wanted to look at Mark some more, especially at his blinding smile which gives him a weird sensation in his stomach. He almost forgot where he had to go and why he was here anyway. "Um, bye" Mark bowed and disappeared behind the doors. 

 

 

    Jinyoung never imagined that he will ever find himself in this situation - _choosing a dog in an animal shelter._ After becoming familiar with the conditions of adoption explained by one of the volunteers working at the shelter, he felt only now that it was really happening. Passing through a place full of cages, standing one by one, a volunteer talked about personality of some of the dogs, asking questions about the size of Jinyoung's apartment, etc. Jinyoung didn't hear most of them, because the barking and yelping of the dogs was so loud that he couldn't hear his own thoughts.  
The furry tails of the dogs were wagging frantically and their paws scratched the walls of the cages, trying to draw attention of humans desperately, wanting to be adopted right away. Their barks were so loud that Jinyoung almost gone crazy, but he decided to ignore it for a while. _I'm doing it for her._  
Suddenly, in one cage, he noticed a medium-sized dog, sitting in a corner with his head lowered, looking at Jinyoung with timid and sad eyes. His fur was fluffy and black with white spots here and there. The dog didn't bark nor wagged his tail, unlike the other dogs, but had slightly lowered ears showing submissiveness. Jinyoung felt a strange bond with the dog instantly, _or was it just compassion?_ Jinyoung was intrigued. 

    "This one… is he sick?" Jinyoung asked, trying to sound casual, but his heart was almost melting seeing the dog's behavior. The volunteer crouched down and put his hand between the bars of the cage, stroking the dog's head, who immediately snuggled in her hand.

    "No, he's not sick. Dubu is just a bit disheartened. He was adopted a few times already, but always came back here. He probably was abused too, judging from his distrust in humans" The woman sighed, standing up. Jinyoung crouched down by the cage uncertainly, looking at the dog with a  gentle smile. Maybe he felt sorry for the dog, but he seriously considered taking him home.

    "Dubu-yah! Now it's your turn to bathe!" Hearing a familiar voice, Jinyoung stood up and turned around. When he had almost forgotten about his lovely smile, Mark showed up again before his eyes, reminding him of his existence. Jinyoung's stomach clutched annoyingly, making him sick from the nervousness. The dog seemed to be happy that Mark showed up. Dubu got up and began pacing impatiently around the walls of the cage, with a wagging tail. His ears were still lowered and he seemed to be a little shy, whimpering softly. When Mark came up to them closer, his gaze met Jinyoung's eyes, smiling at him charmingly. Every time Mark did that Jinyoung felt a strange flutter in his chest that he hadn't felt in quite long time, Jinyoung noticed. Even being with Sooyoung he doesn't feel like that. _Why does this guy was making him a weak mess? What was happening with him?!_

    "Oppa, wait" The woman said to Mark, and then turned to Jinyoung with a polite smile. "You're interested in taking Dubu, right?" Jinyoung felt their eyes on him. Mark looked at him bewildered, but it was the truth - Jinyoung wanted to take Dubu with him.

    "Um, yeah, I think I'll take him" Jinyoung said firmly, ignoring the weird looks Mark was sending him. The atmosphere suddenly became thicker.

    "But he's not a puppy. He's 2 years old already" Mark said, looking at Jinyoung strangely. He somewhat felt like the man didn't like the idea of him taking Dubu, what made Jinyoung wanting the dog even more. 

    "That's okay. I don't care if he's not a puppy" Jinyoung tone of voice was confident, however, deep inside, he still had doubts about having a dog. He hoped that his girlfriend will like Dubu, so he won't have to give him back here.   
   
    "Oppa, don't look at him like that, give Dubu a chance to have a loving home for once!" The volunteer laughed sympathetically. Mark sighed and smiled sadly. 

    "I'm sorry, but he went through a lot and when he's supposed to have a loving home, he always comes back here. He's the sweetest dog ever, yet he's not appreciated" The man was talking with sincerity in his voice and Jinyoung stared at him in awe of how much the guy is dedicated to his job. He probably earns a lot less in comparison to Jinyoung's job, but he seemed to really love what he does for a living. It made him want to get to know Mark better. But on the other hand, he knew he shouldn't preoccupy his mind with the man too much. This is probably the first and the last time he saw him anyway.

    "Jinyoung-ssi will take a good care of any dog he takes, right?" The woman asked cheerfully.

    "Right, of course" Jinyoung answered with a smile on his face, casually glancing at Mark, who, meeting his gaze, quickly looked down at his sweatshirt sleeves, fidgeting with them clumsily and pulling them on his hands. Jinyoung noticed that his cheeks were covered with a pink tinge and Jinyoung again felt silly warmth in his chest.

    "The dog must undergo a seven-day quarantine until you can take it home. Any dog over 6 months has to go through it." The woman informed, to which he nodded understandingly. "So, are you sure you want it?" Jinyoung eyes fell at Dubu, whose mocha-brown eyes seemed to glow with hope, looking at him intensely. Jinyoung couldn't say no to him; he suddenly felt like he has a mission of setting up a warm and cozy home for the dog. Maybe Jinyoung couldn't resist his sad eyes, maybe his selection is based on pity... In any case, he and Dubu will come with the benefit from this situation. Dubu will have a family and Jinyoung a saved relationship with a loving girlfriend. 

    "I'm sure"

    "Dubu you'll have a home!" the volunteer giggled, crouched to the cage and petting the dog's head. Dubu seemed to understand her because he started to whine and bark alternately with joy. His ears were up and his fluffy tail was wagging swiftly. Jinyiung smiled warmly, seeing the dog's reaction, before he felt Mark's pair of eyes on him. 

    "I'm glad you decided to take him." He said when the volunteer went to the office to prepare adoption papers. He crouched down to pet the dog, inserting his hands between the bars of the cage. Dubu tried to squeeze through the bars to lick Mark's face, but after several unsuccessful attempts, he began to lick his hands instead, showing his love and devotion. "I hope he won't come back here." Mark said half jokingly and it was noticeable how he cared about the dog. The dog liked him too, judging from his behavior towards the man. "It's your first dog?" Mark asked while Jinyoung's eyes were fixed on the sight before him. He was in deep trouble, because Mark interested him more and more.

    "Yeah, it is"

    "No offense, but it shows" Mark laughed unexpectedly and Jinyoung's breath hitched at the sight. "You'll have problems at first. Dubu is not a rebellious dog, but he's not a puppy anymore and he will need more time to learn new things." The man said, standing up and before Jinyoung could say anything, he reached out a hand towards him with an angelic smile. "I'm Mark Tuan." 

    "Oh, I'm Park Jinyoung. Nice to meet you." Jinyoung tried to hide his nervousness and hoped that barking dogs will suppress the sound of his heart banging on his chest. 

    "Nice to meet you too-"  
   
    "Here! Please, sign here~" the woman suddenly appeared, giving a pen to Jinyoung. He was so nervous and his hands trembled that he couldn't even hold a pen. He wasn't sure if meeting Mark Tuan will do him good. He already feels too many things towards the man and it's just the first day. He hoped to not meet him again, because he feels his mind is messed up enough because of him already.  Mark excused himself, taking another dog to bathe and grooming. When he was walking towards the exit, Jinyoung's attention was still on him, despite the fact that he wasn't listening to what the volunteer was saying to him. Mark turned around sending a shy smile to him behind his shoulder for the last time. If Jinyoung wasn't straight he would surely fall in love at the first sight with him.

 

 

    Jinyoung wasn't sure whether to say anything about the dog to his girlfriend. He wanted it to be a surprise, but on the other hand, she should also know about that, in the end live together. It seemed to him that his decision might have been too hasty and he should wait with it for a little longer. But the truth is, when he saw Dubu, something in him snapped and he decided to take care of him no matter what. It shouldn't be a problem, after all, Sooyoung loves animals, especially dogs.  
   
    Jinyoung waited with dinner for Sooyoung at 10 p.m. She should be home some time ago from work and she still hadn't returned. He didn't want to be a clingy boyfriend by calling her all the time, but has to since he was really worried, especially when she didn't say anything about her meeting her friends today.

    "...Hello!?" Sooyoung answered the phone after a few rings. Jinyoung sighed, hearing the laughter and music in the background. _She did it again_.

    "Sooyoung-ah, where are you? I'm waiting with a dinner for you..." He said flatly. He felt betrayed again.

    "Oh? I didn't say that I'm going to the karaoke with girls today?" Jinyoung barely heard her and his anger grew with every second. 

    "No, you didn't." _How could she say that when they didn't talk for the past few days because of her busy schedule at work?_  

    "Sorry, oppa, I'll be back late okay?" The girl said dismissively, trying to end the call as fast as possible making Jinyoung worried even more.

    "Wait, why? I'll come for you-" 

    "No! I mean, no, it's okay… Jiyoon will drive me home" Judging by her voice, Jinyoung sensed that she certainly drank alcohol. He couldn't understand how it happened that they grew apart from each other so much that they don't spend their free time together anymore.

    "But Sooyoung-"

    "Don't wait for me oppa, I'm hanging up!"

    "Sooyoung- Hello? Hello!?" Jinyiung growled, ruffling his hair frustratingly. It's not the first time it happened, but Jinyoung has enough. Their relationship is clearly broken. Something is wrong and Jinyoung has no idea what to do.

 

 

 


	2. Two

  A week later Jinyoung showed up at the animal shelter again to pick up his dog. While waiting for this day, Jinyoung felt strangely nervous. He never wanted to have a dog, but knowing that he will take care of a fluffy 2-year-old dog with sweet and sad eyes made him somewhat excited. He couldn't wait for that day to come. _Maybe he felt like this, because a dog will make Sooyoung happy?_ Throughout the week Jinyoung tried not to blurt out anything about the gift which he's preparing for Sooyoung. He liked to surprise her, and this one surely will surpass all the gifts he had ever given to her. He had good feelings about this. Dubu will improve their relationship and everything will be alright again.

  
    "Hello, I'm supposed to pick up Dubu today" Jinyoung said, approaching the small reception desk. The young woman sitting behind it stood up instantly from her seat, smiling at him widely.

    "Oh! A vet is preparing him now in veterinary office just around the corner." Jinyoung bowed politely and walked off towards his destination. After knocking at the office's door and walking into the room, his eyes fell on the animals that lay in small cages with bandaged limbs and drips hanging from above their heads. There were a variety of cat and dog breeds, lying with their eyes closed. A few rabbits and ferrets were there too. Jinyoung felt strange seeing them in such a condition and suddenly wanted to hug them all and make their suffering stop. His feelings confirmed him in the conviction that he may not be so insensitive to the suffering of animals as he thought he was.

    "Can I help you?" A man in a white coat - probably his age - approached him and eyed him from head to toe with a stern look on his face. _Is Jinyoung allowed to be here in the first place?_

    "I came to pick up my dog, Dubu." Jinyoung said uncertainly, it still felt weird saying _'my dog'_ to him. 

    "Ah! I see." The facial expression of the vet suddenly brightened up and the man smiled at him pleasantly, making Jinyoung felt much better in this situation. "He's waiting for you. He's a strong, healthy dog and he has been vaccinated." The vet gave him a small health certificate with dog's metric. Jinyoung couldn't help but gulped because it's happening. _He will have a dog._ Jinyoung was taking the certificate from the vets hands, while the doors of another office opened, revealing Mark with a black dog on the leash.

    "Jaebum, I'm done with the last injection" Jinyoung stood straight, alarmed, when he saw Mark coming out of the room and his heart speeded up instantly. "Jinyoung-sshi?" Jinyoung felt a flutter of electricity running through his body hearing his name coming from Mark's mouth. _He remembered his name._ The man whose smile melted his heart a week ago, now was wearing a white coat along with the white latex gloves on his hands and with a stethoscope draped over his neck. Jinyoung was shocked that he's a vet, because he had thought Mark was another volunteer in the shelter judging by what he saw he had been doing the last time they meet. He was wearing a casual clothes back then and was washing and grooming the dogs. _What vet does that?_ _He had to truly love animals_ , Jinyoung thought. Before he regained his voice and could greet Mark properly, the man spoke again. "Dubu is ready to go with you. Although I'm very attached to him, I'm hoping to never see him again here." Mark smiled charmingly showing his canine teeth while handing the leash to Jinyiung, who couldn't take his eyes off the man. The voice of the other vet brought him back to his senses. 

    "Hyung, don't cry!" The man teased, for what he got a slight hit on the shoulder from red faced Mark. The vet pouted and went back to his paperwork, sitting on the chair by the table beside them. Mark crouched down to pet the dog's head affectionately and Jinyoung felt warm seeing their interaction. _Mark was a pretty cute guy,_ he suddenly thought. By the whole week waiting for picking up Dubu, he hasn't thought about Mark even once. He suppressed this weird feeling, because he knew that he won't meet him again anyway. Now, standing before him, trying so hard to tear his eyes from his body, his face, his nose, his eyes, his lips...  Seeing him again, he felt a weird combination of giddiness, nervousness and it exhausted him so much emotionally. He got more interested in Mark. _Why?_ He didn't know. Jinyoung decided to crouch beside him to pet Dubu too. He reached out his hand toward him slowly and hesitantly, what made the dog anxious immediately. The dog watched him with ears lowered and head slightly cocked. Jinyoung felt embarrassed instantly, his own dog is scared of him. _Or more like he was scared of his own dog_.

    "Don't worry, he's just shy." Mark suddenly said, and Jinyoung raised his head, realizing that their faces were close to each other and between their bodies was only a scared dog. Jinyoung stood up instantly while coughing nervously. "You have to play with him a lot and not let him be alone too much for now." Mark instructed, standing up on his feet, having a charming smile on his face. Jinyoung's heart skipped a beat every time Mark smiled at him. "Are you living alone?" _Oh, Sooyoung._

    "No, my girlfriend lives with me" he suddenly felt bad for feeling this weird feeling towards the man, remembering his loving girlfriend. Mark smile fell and his eyes were suddenly turned to the floor.

    "Girlfriend?" He asked quietly, as the other vet sends him a weird look. Jinyoung noticed that and didn't understand what does that mean. Mark smiled, crouching in front of the black dog again,caressing his head and ears slowly. "That's good then."  
   
    "Okay." The other vet stood up from the chair suddenly, breaking the awkward atmosphere and handed him the rest of the documents. "Please come with Dubu to us in 3 months from now on to get another vaccination." He said, while Mark took his place at the desk, busying himself with some files and papers, organizing them and piling on the shelf. Mark's aura suddenly became cold and unapproachable. Jinyoung nodded and bowed slightly to them, sending glances at Mark who seemed to ignore him. Jinyoung wanted to see his smile one last time so bad. He looked at the dog whose eyes were hopeful and ears pricked, waiting for the sign from his new owner. Jinyoung smiled at him awkwardly and said "let's go, Dubu".

 

  
    Jinyoung didn't know what to do. The dog was trembling all the way to the apartment on the back seat and even though the ride last only for about 5 minutes, he was terrified. The dog didn't like him yet and he couldn't bring himself to say anything to the dog to make him feel better and calm him down a bit. He won't understand anyway. All the way he was thinking about Mark and why did he behaved like he was angry at him or something. Jinyoung wanted to get closer to him for some reason. He wasn't in love with him or anything, but he admired him for his dedication and his selfless care for animals, not denying that the man had a charming smile at the same time. _That's all._  
   
    Entering the apartment as quietly as he could with a frightened dog walking obediently by his leg, he was trying to surprise his girlfriend with his gift. He heard her talking with someone on the phone with a whispering voice, when he loosened his grip on the dog's leash. She was bewildered, seeing him entering the living room and immediately shoved her phone into her hoodie pocket. 

    "You scared me, oppa!" Sooyoung shouted and Jinyoung chuckled, approaching her with Dubu in his arms and the bright expression on his face lighed up the whole room "A dog? How did you get it?" She asked recultantly and it wasn't the exact reaction what Jinyoung expected. Sooyoung approached him and patted the dog's head "Why-"

    "It's for you." Jinyoung cut her sentence in the middle. "Isn't he cute? He was sitting alone in the cage and I decided to take him." The man said proudly, wanting to get a loving hug from his girlfriend and her greatful smile.

    "What? What do you mean it's for me?" the girl looked at Jinyoung with widened eyes and a hand on her cheek. She seemed to be worried or even frightened - _definitely not an reaction Jinyoung wanted._

    "You wanted a dog, didn't you?" Jinyoung asked uncertainly, because at this point he knew he made a mistake of taking Dubu with him. She wasn't happy, she didn't smile even once. 

    "I did, but I wanted a puppy! A small dog!" Sooyoung answered in disbelief, while Jinyoung put the scared dog on the floor gently, patting his fluffy head. "Besides... I've thought about it for some time and…" the girl looked at the floor nervously "I want to break up." Silence.

    "You what?"

    "I'm sorry, but our relationship is lacking something... I'm not happy, oppa" Sooyoung said, and Jinyoung couldn't believe it. _Did he heard her right?_  

    "What are you talking about? It was lacking because of your work! But it's not a problem if we love each other!" Jinyoung's voice got slightly louder, he was nervous and didn't know what to do with himself. Truthfully, Jinyoung wasn't happy in this relationship either, but he believed that there's hope for them and that they can save their relationship. 

    "I liked you in the beginning, oppa was so nice to me but.. Now..." She started to pace around the coffee table trying to find good words to explain herself. Dubu was sitting on the end of the room, beside doors, wanting to run away from the apartment anytime. "I was worried that you will feel alone when I leave but... I guess it's not an issue anymore, since you have a dog..."

    "Sooyoung are you kidding me? How can you talk like this? I don't want to break up with you!" Jinyoung was furious. It was his first serious relationship and he didn't feel like he did anything wrong to make her want to break up with him. 

    "I'm sorry, oppa... I have someone I like. I have a new boyfriend." The girl said, her eyes piercing Jinyoung's fiercely. Jinyoung was disappointed.

    "So you were cheating on me all this time?"  

    "No, I wasn't! Just… I was meeting with a friend and I developed feelings for him..." Sooyoung said, still looking at him, but her gaze softened "I'm sorry."

    "So you did cheat on me" Jinyoung laughed bitterly, while curling and uncurling his fists  "Why didn't you break with me earlier?! Was it because you weren't sure about this guy?! You still wanted to have a backup plan?!" His voice was wavering, but he had no intention of crying. He felt betrayed and it made him crazy.   

    "I'm sorry, oppa." Sooyoung said as her eyes started to water and Jinyoung hated the sight. It angered him to no end, he didn't believe that her apologies are honest. And her tears aren't too.

    "You can go now. I don't what to see your face anymore." He growled, refusing to look at her troubled expression. He didn't care about her tears. He didn't care about her at all anymore.

    "Oppa-"

    "Don't call me oppa anymore. We're done." Jinyoung exhaled harshly, while turning around and going to the kitchen, seeing Dubu sitting beside the doors with eyes opened wide and ears flat. _Right, the dog_. Even though he looked scared, Jinyoung was too angry to care about him now.   

    "I'm sorry. I'll come tomorrow for my stuff." Sooyoung said, before walking out of the apartment.

    When he heard the sound of closing doors, he grabbed the first thing he got into his hands, which was a rubber dog toy in the shape of a bone and threw it firmly on the wall, frightening the dog again by this action. The sight of it angered him more because _why does he even brought the dog here?!_

    After a second he composed himself and approached the dog slowly, trying to be as gentle as he could in this situation, and patted his head, feeling the soft fur under his fingerprints. The dog was still scared, but his eyes were glowing with hope now, what made Jinyoung feel the warm and fuzzy feeling in his stomach. He sighed. He kind of expected this day would come because Sooyoung wasn't the one who felt like their relationship wasn't good. She was pretty and funny and he really thought about forming a family with her in the future, but the fact that they hadn't talked too much for the past month or so, made him realize that their ship was sinking. He understood this only now. He also understood just now, that wanting to save his relationship with Soooyoung by giving her a dog was a stupid idea. He's now left with a dog he has to take care of alone. The dog was scared of him and didn't like him a bit. _And vice versa._ He thought Dubu was cute and fluffy at first, but now when he looks at him he thinks of Sooyoung. He should give it back to the shelter. _The dog wasn't attached to him yet, so it was okay to give him back, right?_

 

  
    It was late afternoon, when he was standing in front of the gates of the animal shelter along with Dubu. The sun was setting and the warm summer wind ruffled his hair. He wasn't sure of what he wanted, deep inside, he knew he shouldn't give him back. He had Mark's voice in his head, telling him how many bad things Dubu experienced in his life. Jinyoung tried to justify himself thinking about Sooyoung, thinking that he alone won't be able to take care of him. Either way, he felt a little bad for bringing him back the day he took him, but the earlier the better. He looked at the dog who sat next to his leg, waiting for his next move, when he saw a group of people playing with a few dogs on the lawn. His eyes recognized Mark immediately in the crowd, making him forget about the breakup and why did he even come here. Hearing the happy woofing sounds of a dogs playing and laughs of the people, he felt a pang in his heart. Mark probably will hate him knowing that Jinyoung was one of the people who treat Dubu badly and giving him back to the shelter. Mark was reluctant to give him the dog in the first place and when he finally believed that Jinyoung will be a good owner, Jinyoung will turn out to be a scammer. The vet seemed very happy for Dubu to have a loving family. Jinyoung felt the annoying feeling of guilt accumulating in his stomach, making him dizzy suddenly. _Why did he care what Mark will think of him anyway?_ He wasn't sure.

    "Hello, again" Jinyoung's got scared and his breath hitched, when he heard a familiar voice. He turned around, seeing the vet from earlier, who's name he didn't remember. "Is there something wrong with Dubu?" the man asked, looking at him suspiciously. Jinyoung felt his palms sweating, fidgeting with the leash.

    "Um… it's just-"

    "Don't say you want to give him back" The vet laughed nervously, not believing in what he said. _But it was the truth._ Jinyoung didn't want to say that he wants to give him back to the shelter because his girlfriend broke up with him. 

    "Actually-"

    "Can we talk?" The vet asked and Jinyoung nodded, agreeing to the proposition. They sat on the nearest bench, while Dubu sat on the ground beside the bench.

    "Did something happen that you can't take care of Dubu or something?" Jinyoung didn't know what to say because when he came here and saw Mark with the other people laughing and playing with the dogs made him feel stupid. What a shallow thought about giving back the dog, just because a girl broke up with him. He seemed to not be bothered about this anymore in the moment he got here because of the warm feeling which spread across his chest when he saw Mark. 

    "You know... You can be scared at bit at first. Dogs cause problems. The dog doesn't know that peeing in the house, barking at night or biting the furniture is bad. They pull on the leash, don't like other dogs, howl in the absence of the owners, get to our beds, chasing cats, refusing to climb stairs... " The Veterinarian listed disadvantages of having a dog and Jinyoung wondered _if he was just convincing Jinyoung to leave Dubu in the shelter?_ The man continued: "The good news is that the vast majority of these problems can be worked and repaired, you know? And most people don't understand it and leaving the dogs. The whole process requires of us the consequences, patience and understanding." Jinyoung listened and it made sense to him. He felt really stupid for coming here already. For the whole week when he waited for Dubu, he was excited to bring a dog to Sooyoung and every time he passed a pet shop, he thought about what toys, bowls or other things he should buy for him. He hid all the wires and contacts, to prevent the dog get hurt when he will live with them. He realized that maybe the dog wasn't exactly for Sooyoung, _but maybe he was the one who, deep inside, really wanted a dog?_ He looked at Dubu who was now lying peacefully on the grass beside the bench they were sitting on. After listening to what the vet had to say, he decided he'll go home before Mark could see him and realize what a dumbass Jinyoung is.

    "Thanks. I guess I needed this. Dubu wasn't rebellious yet, but I guess... I panicked. This whole situation is new to me, so..."

    "I understand. A lot of people feel like this after taking a dog under their roof" The man chucked "Before making a decision about getting a dog, we should assume that it will be a monster, it will be easier then." The man stood up from the bench, smiling at Dubu and patting his head playfully, before turning to Jinyoung again. "You won't regret it. Dogs are always there to give us love and trust us no matter what and that's what is the cutest about them. I'm more a cat person, but trust me, dogs are the most affectionate creatures in the world." Jinyoung didn't have a chance to say anything, because the vet spoke again, after looking at his watch on his left wrist "I must go now. You'll do what you think is the best, but it would be nice if you could give him a chance." Jinyoung stayed quiet for a second, letting the vet's words sink into his heart. He looked at Dubu with a warm smile, making the best decision he could, _hopefully_.

    "Thanks. I'm coming back home. With my dog." Jinyoung chuckled for the first time today, looking at his dog who had no idea what was happening. Maybe it was for the better, because he wouldn't forgive him if he knew that he wanted to leave him here again.

    "I'm glad" the vet laughed, disappearing behind the gate's of the animal shelter and joining the other people who were now training the dogs. Jinyoung heard Mark's laugh and he smiled unknowingly. _He'll come here someday to meet him again. With his dog beside him._

 

 

 

 


	3. three

Jinyoung tried to be lenient with his new flatmate. He prepared his meals every day (pouring a premium quality dog's food into a bowl - not the cheapest one - of which he was very proud of buying) and played with him a lot (more like patting him a lot and going for a long walks). 

    For the past few days while Dubu was living with him, the dog was lethargic and distant, he seemed to be scared of Jinyoung. The man was a bit worried about it, because he knew that he was missing the other dogs and the shelter's volunteers. He misses Mark too, probably.   
Trying to make him feel better, he started to walk him more often. When he went out with him for a walk, Jinyoung watched him with amusement, when Dubu sniffed and barked at everything, happily wagging his tail. He was a completely different dog outside, so Jinyoung tried to go out with him as often as he could. The walks would be really enjoyable, if Dubu didn't pull on the leash so much and if Jinyoung didn't have to pick up the dog's poop every time.

    Jinyoung sat all day at home for the most part every day (not including leaving for work) and now he seems to be more active and his well-being had improved by a daily dose of fresh air and the sun on his skin. Walking with Dubu, he had already met some of his neighbors that he hadn't exchanged a word with since he moved into his apartment. They also have dogs, that's why they have a common topic to talk when their dogs play with each other in a nearby park for dogs. Jinyoung had always been quite introverted, but it didn't bother him too much, when strangers approached him stirring over his fluffy dog and asking if they could pet him. Jinyoung stopped thinking about Sooyoung through it all. He was convinced that he loved her very much, but the fact that her name hadn't once flashed through his mind lately, made him realize that it wasn't love. On the first day of taking care of Dubu, the dog reminded him a little about her; _she was the reason why Jinyoung decided to have a dog anyway_. But it passed somehow. Now every time he looks at Dubu, his mind is imagining Mark, hugging his dog and brushing his fluffy fur. Jinyoung sometimes thinks of excuse to once again have the chance to go to the shelter and see the handsome vet again. It made him depressed that the next vaccination of Dubu is 3 months away. Jinyoung didn't want to wait so long to see Mark's blinding smile again.

  
    One day Jinyoung was coming home from work hungry and tired of the day spent at the bookstore. He had a very bad day and just wanted to go to sleep and never wake up. It was a very busy day at the bookstore, people seemed to read more judging from the amount of people passing through the place today. Jinyoung was especially frustrated by their questions about book recommendations. He didn't like questions like these, he always claimed that everyone has their unique taste in books, so he had a hard time handling customers asking about 'the best books'. In fact, it was part of his duties in the bookstore, but today was especially tiring for him knowing he has to stay in work overtime because his coworker had a fever and hadn't showed up at the bookstore. 

     When he was in the apartment complex hallway, walking to his apartment, passing an older neighbor and greeting her politely, he lazily searched for the keys to his apartment. After he finally found them at the bottom of his bag, he opened the door and froze.

    He didn't seem to notice just now, but his apartment was a mess. On the floor were sprawled clothes, shoes, socks and even a roll of toilet paper torn into a thousand pieces. There were also ripped pillows from the couch in the living room, whose feathers were still flying in the air. From the kitchen flowed a stream of water poured out of the bowl, mixed with spilled dog food. One word - _disaster_.

    The view was not acceptable, it was the first time Dubu made such a great mess during Jinyoung's absence - most of the time when he came home from work, Dubu was lying in the same place in which he lay when he was going out. But the look of his apartment wasn't the matter that shocked Jinyoung. His four-legged flatmate was happily greeting him at the door with the excited squeal, barging forward at him at full speed with a rubber toy in his mouth, knocking him painfully to the floor. Jinyoung hissed, massaging his tailbone, while the dog wagged his tail swiftly, showing his happiness. Jinyoung was amazed by the dog's behavior. It was the first time when Dubu was so happy seeing him. The dog threw a rubber toy on the floor, lying on his back abruptly, wanting Jinyoung to scratch his belly. The man noticed already that Dubu loves to have his stomach rubbed. When Jinyoung leaned forward, putting his hands on his belly to scratch him, Dubu jumped onto him again, his face and nibbling his nose and chin slightly. Jinyoung giggled and hugged his dog, feeling warmth in his chest, knowing that there's someone who really cares about him. For whom he will never be too boring, who don't need to lead interesting conversation and invite to the movies or parties. He just have to _be_ and that's enough to be loved. This time he was sure about that keeping Dubu under his care was the best decision he could make. _Even if he had to clean the entire apartment because of him now._

  
    Jinyoung was sitting in a crowded bar with Bambam, waiting for Jackson on the Saturday evening. His friend was supposed to come with his new boyfriend and introduce him to them. They're going out for two weeks already and Jinyoung hadn't had a chance to meet him yet. Although Jackson talked about him almost all the time when he called; how handsome he is and how good he kisses, but Jinyoung didn't know how he looked like, he just knew that his name was Jaebum. _A name which sounded familiar to him..._

    "Guys!" Jackson's voice broke through loud music in the bar, making Jinyoung and Bambam look up towards the source of the voice. When Jackson went over to the table and took a seat beside Bambam, from behind him emerged a familiar figure also sitting on a chair, smiling widely. Now Jinyoung remembered why he knew the name. "This is Im Jaebum, my boyfriend. This is Jinyoung and our Thai friend Bambam"

    "Nice to meet you!" Jaebum said, bowing slightly to them, before his smile grew bigger when his eyes laid on Jinyoung. "I know you! The world is so small, isn't it?" The elder laughed and Jackson looked at him questioningly, tilting his head as his mouth formed a pout. Jaebum giggled at his boyfriend's jealousy and quickly explained the matter to him, squeezing his shoulder reassuringly. "I'm a vet in a shelter where your friend was taking a dog-"

    "Sorry we're late, we couldn't find a parking space and-" Jinyoung froze when he hard Mark's voice. Mark stopped talking in the middle of his sentence when his and Jinyoung's eyes meet. It seemed like an eternity to Jinyoung, drowning in the depth of his brown eyes and forgetting everything around him. Mark looked amazing, his brown hair was slightly up and even though he was wearing casual clothes (a simple, white v-neck shirt along with a ripped denim jeans) he looked stunning. Mark flashed a smile "Hello, Jinyoung-shi"

    "Do you know each other?" Jackson asked, staring at Jinyoung and Mark alternately, while Mark and the other two guys (whose names were Yugyeom and Youngjae) were making a quick introduction within the group.

    "Yes, we met at the shelter." Mark answered, taking a seat beside Jinyoung, whose body instantly tensed. "How's Dubu?" The elder asked, turning his head towards Jinyoung, smiling charmingly. Jinyoung tried to relax and not be affected with his pretty face, when he opened his mouth to answer Mark's question, Jackson interrupted him.

    "Dubu is so cute! I play with him when I'm visiting Jinyoung, although I don't do that too often now," Jackson giggled, sending a smile in Jaebum's direction. Then he turned to Jinyoung, before continuing, "I'm glad you decided to keep the dog, Jinyoung. Sooyoung broke up with you even though you gave her a dog, but-"

    "Oh, so that's why you were there on the same day! So you really wanted to give him back to the shelter?" Jaebum interrupts, looking at Jinyoung wide eyed, realization painted on his face. Jinyoung gulped and started to sweat, feeling Mark's gaze on himself. _He's in trouble_.

    "He did, because he wanted a dog just because his ex wanted to have a dog, and since their relationship was fragile, he-"

    "Jackson, stop it already!" Jinyoung said with tightened jaw, trying to sound casual, but he felt embarrassed instantly, knowing that Mark probably hates him now. He didn't know if he should explain himself to the group or something. But after a few moments the subject dropped, and now they were talking about something else, drinking and having fun. Jinyoung felt like he had to explain the situation at least to Mark anyway, because he was the one who was reluctant to give him Dubu on the first day at the animal shelter. He didn't want the elder to hate him or think that he's a heartless brat. When Jinyoung wanted to talk with Mark, the elder was already talking with Bambam and Youngjae, successfully ignoring him.

  
    The atmosphere between Mark and Jinyoung was awkward. Even though everyone else were having fun, dancing and drinking, Jinyoung was sitting quietly next to Mark who seemed to be angry at him and ignoring him completely, sipping on his beer and not talking to anyone, unless asked. Jinyoung didn't want Mark to find out about his motives of why he took Dubu from the shelter. _Why did he care about what he thinks of him anyway?_ The elder had an unapproachable aura and although Jinyoung really wanted to talk to him and explain himself, he didn't dare to speak to him.

    "I'm going to the bar. Someone wants anything?" Mark asked the group, as he got up from his chair, not sparing a glance at Jinyoung even once. While everyone was telling him their requests, Mark sighed, because he won't be able to take so many beers by himself. Jaebum seeing the regret on his face decided to help his friend.

    "Hyung, maybe you'll need help with this? Jinyoung will help you, right?" Jaebum asked innocently, making Jinyoung all flustered. His eyes were piercing through Jinyoung and he couldn't refuse even if he wanted. He had no intentions of declining the offer, _obviously_. From the corner of his eye, he saw Mark mouthing something incomprehensible with furrowed brows to Jaebum, who just winked at him. 

    "Ah, yes of course, I'll help" Jinyoung answered and quickly stood up an followed Mark, who didn't even wait for him and left their table in a blink of an eye.

  
    At the bar there was a lot of people, so Mark and Jinyoung had to squeeze through the crowd to order drinks. The bartender took orders from several people and when he was preparing drinks for them, the man dropped a bottle on the floor, which shattered into a thousand pieces. He had to clean up immediately, making Mark and Jinyoung to wait for their beers a little longer. Jinyoung decided to take the opportunity to talk to Mark, even though his heart was beating like crazy being so close to him, squeezed between Mark and another man, feeling the scent of his perfume. Jinyoung felt overwhelmed and nervous.

    "You probably think I'm an " Jinyoung said, looking everywhere but Mark.

    "Yes, I do. Irresponsible, heartless and shallow " He answered, making Jinyoung instantly turn his gaze at him. Jinyoung didn't expect him to say that to be honest and his heart sank, feeling worse by every second.

    "It's just-"

    "I don't know how a dog could help your relationship. Dog is a living creature, not a toy" Mark scolded him and Jinyoung felt his cheeks redden with embarrassment. He rarely takes Jackson's advices seriously because they were often silly. He suddenly wondered _why was it so easy for Jackson to convince him to have a dog?_ "Are you that kind of person who don't understand that dogs have feelings too?" Mark asked looking at Jinyoung with determination on his features.

    "No, no, it's not that!" Jinyoung waved his hands in the air frantically "I didn't like him too much at first and I guess it was only compassion that made me bring him home, but..." The younger realized that he was probably _too honest_ now, and he started to play with his fingers nervously, because he knew he made a mistake. His image in the elder's eyes wasn't so good by now. "I like Dubu now. It's a good feeling when you're coming from work and know someone is waiting for you without any objections. He's a sweet dog, just like you said... I regret having those thoughts of giving him back to the shelter, I guess I was scared and panicked..." While he was talking Mark bought beers and Jinyoung felt awkward because he wasn't sure if he even listened to him. The music in the bar was quite loud too, so he probably didn't even hear him.

    "If you regret it, that's okay then." Mark's eyes roamed on Jinyoung's face trying to find any lies and Jinyoung's legs almost gave up on him. He swallowed hard taking a few beers from the bar counter and when he turned around in the direction of their table, he was almost knocked out by some drunk men stumbling and laughing like crazy. Jinyoung tried to stay on his feet and held the bottles tightly, not letting them fall from his grip.

    "Are you okay?" Mark approached him, asking worriedly and Jinyoung nodded sheepishly, but he knew he wasn't okay at all. His heartbeat speed up and the stupid butterflies were dancing in his stomach because of their close proximity. He couldn't explain why he feels so weak in Mark's presence, his mere look or sound of his deep voice was making him a freaking mess.

  
    When they approached their table, his friend's conversation stopped abruptly and they looked at them with weird smirks on their faces. _Could it be possible that they were talking about them while they were at the bar?_ Jinyoung wondered.

    "What?" Jinyoung asked, putting the beers on the table.

    "Nothing. What were you two doing? It's been like twenty minutes since you left" Jaebum said, looking at Mark with a weird look on his face.

    "We thought that you went home together" Jackson giggled and Jinyoung cleared his throat, because their friends had a strange sense of humor. He tried to laugh it off somehow and when he looked at Mark his guts tightened. The vet was blushing and he refused to look at his friends, playing with his fingers nervously. He didn't understand why Mark is behaving like this, but he knew that he was in a deep swamp by now, because his heart couldn't take Mark's cuteness and he had to (almost) physically hold himself down to not jump on him and hug him. Maybe it was the alcohol that made him so sensitive to Mark's beauty and he didn't want to know anyway. 

    "Why would we go home, it's early" Mark mumbled quietly, opening another beer and sipping on it, still not looking at any of his friends. Jinyoung couldn't take his eyes off him and he smiled at him warmly, because he hasn't seen a person so adorable like Mark. Suddenly Jackson's loud whistle resounded, followed by his friends laugh.

    "Something happened between you two? Tell us-"

    "No!"

    "No-"

    Jinyoung and Mark denied vigorously at the same time, making their friends laugh. Jinyoung had no idea why he felt like this. _Nothing happened between the two of them, yet he still felt embarrassed?_ He started to wonder if he's drunk or something because his stomach churned nervously and his face was red just like Mark's face. _Why was it so awkward suddenly?_

    After another beer this weird situation fell into the normal conversation. Their friends were dancing and some of them were already drunk, trying not to fell asleep, while Jinyoung chatted with Mark in their own bubble in the corner of their table. Jinyoung was glad that Mark wasn't disappointed in him anymore and his anger evaporated. Sitting beside him and getting to know him, he noticed that the elder has a quiet nature just like him. Their conversation's flow was incredible, they seemed to know each other well, even though it was their first real conversation. Jinyoung was staring at Mark when he was talking, he looked so adorable averting his eyes from his face every time Jinyoung tried to look him in the eyes. He noticed that Mark stuttered a bit and his Korean accent was weird sometimes. He learned that Mark was born in the USA and came to Korea about 9 years ago, because his father got a promotion and had to be transferred. Mark lives alone now and takes care of a small dog Coco, which he often brings to shelter to play with other dogs.

    "I think Coco misses Dubu a lot" Mark suddenly said while they were talking about his small, white, fluffy dog. Jinyoung giggled, tilting his head to the side, feeling his face hurting from smiling. Between butterflies in his stomach and his heart beating against his chest frantically, Jinyoung was enjoying himself in the company of Mark.

    "Oh?" He asked sheepishly, seeing Mark's nervous face expression.  

    "Th-They often played with each other and now-" 

    "It would be great for them to meet sometime, Dubu probably misses Coco too" Jinyoung chuckled and he hoped this conversation is going in the right direction. He hoped to meet Mark again, he didn't want to end their relationship with the end of the night.

    "Yes, for sure" Mark flashed Jinyoung a bright smile, averting his gaze after a second, looking at his palms at his knees shyly before asking "Are you free next Friday?"

    "Next Friday?" Jinyoung asked, his chest tightening nervously and blood rushing in his veins rapidly. He tried to sound casual and relaxed, touching his chin and pretending to think if he's free, but deep inside he was trying to compose himself and not sweat so much. He _obviously was free_ , he often meets with Bambam and Jackson on Fridays, but it was more important to him and he knew his friends would understand.

    "I mean, um, Dubu would probably-" 

    "I'm free on Friday" Jinyoung smiled warmly at Mark, who sighed with relief. In the corner of his eyes, he saw Jackson and Jaebum whispering and glancing in their direction. Jinyoung felt flustered suddenly knowing that they were talking about them. _Was there something he didn't know?_ Jinyoung turned his gaze at Mark, feeling his gentle touch on his forearm, trying to draw the younger's attention. 

    "Then 17, at the park?"

    "Fine with me" Jinyoung answered, still feeling nervous and excited at the same time. He couldn't believe that Mark just asked him out. Well, _it's not a date, obviously,_ just their dog's reunion, but the fact that he can meet Mark without making any excuses made him happy. He wasn't sure about it, but he started to think that maybe, _just maybe_ , he wasn't as straight as he thought he was. Maybe he fell in love with a guy. _Maybe he fell in love with Mark?_

 

 

 


	4. four

Jinyoung couldn't wait to meet Mark. The entire weekend he thought about the vet and wondered what will it be like to spend his time with him and with the dogs. Will it be like in those sappy romantic movies, where the sun is shining, the main characters are sitting on a blanket, spread on a green grass, having a picnic while dogs are happily playing around them? He couldn't throw away the thought about Mark, his charming smile and his deep voice which send a shiver down his spine every time the elder spoke. It's not like he was in love with him; he still felt a bit hurt over a breakup with Sooyoung, but Mark was something new and different, he gave him a breath of a fresh air in that gray reality they're living in. He was intrigued by the young vet more and more. Every time he looks at Dubu, he remembers how Mark was hugging the dog and scratched his fur lovingly when Jinyoung first saw him in an animal shelter. He could be obsessed with him by now. 

    It was on Tuesday afternoon, when Jinyoung was leaving the bookstore where he worked at, finishing his shift. He bowed to his coworkers and sighed tiredly, when he was already outside. The weather was nice, the sun began to set, but it was still warm. Jinyoung remembered that he can't go home just now, he has to buy a food for Dubu on the way. The dog seemed to have a bigger appetite lately and it was a very good sign. Dubu was now comfortable with Jinyoung and he seemed to like him a lot, judging by his protectiveness and wagging his tail every time Jinyoung talks to him or just gets home. Jinyoung, happy that his dog is eating well, can't resist those brown sad eyes every time he eats something. Even though Dubu had a full belly after eating his dog food, the dog always put a paw on Jinyoung's knee asking for a piece of food which he was currently eating. He knows that Dubu shouldn't eat too much, but the way the dog looks at him makes his heart weak. 

    After shopping, Jinyoung was passing a coffee shop, casually looking through a large glass window, when he nearly passed out from what he just saw. He couldn't believe his eyes. His heart started to pound frantically, causing him a pain with every beat, looking at the person sitting on a chair in the coffee in the company of a beautiful girl. On the other side of the large glass window of coffee shop he saw Mark sitting across some girl smiling and laughing. It seemed like a date to Jinyoung. He couldn't tear his eyes from the pair, watching as Mark touching the girl's hands on the table affectionately with a gentle smile on his face. Jinyoung swallowed hard seeing the vet raising his hands and touching her cheeks softly, leaning his face into hers. Jinyiung turned around from the scene abruptly, feeling like he's intruding, even though there were a lot of people in the coffee shop and on the street. He started to walk in the direction of his home, his long legs making a large and fast steps, as his heart was thumping aggressively against his chest, making him breathless. He should've known it was a bad idea, he shouldn't think of Mark too much. Why a thought, that Mark may be taken never flashed through his head? It's obvious that he has a girlfriend! Such a great guy, handsome, funny and caring. Why Jinyoung allowed himself to think that Mark might be into boys? He wasn't gay. Jinyoung wasn't either... at least he was sure of it before he met Mark. Now, he's not sure anymore. 

    "Jinyoung!" Jinyoung was shocked when he heard a familiar deep voice calling after him from an over a dozen of meters, but the embarrassment didn't allow him to turn around. Mark probably saw Jinyoung watching him like a creep through the glass window at some point. Jinyoung felt his cheeks burn at the thought of it. He was disappointed and disheartened at himself about the whole situation. He felt stupid. 

    He pretended not to hear the calling and turned hurriedly into the nearest alley, hiding in the crowd of people on the street.

 

  
    "Yah, I thought I'm your best friend!" Jackson cried through the phone, making Jinyoung squint at the volume of his voice and moving the phone away from his ear. It was Thursday and Jinyoung was at work, having a short break, because there was no one in the bookstore currently. Jackson never called him at that time of a day (at least something big happened), because he knew his friend is at work and he's busy. Jinyoung got worried, so he picked up his call.

    "What are you talking about?  You are my best friend, obviously" Jinyoung answered with furrowed brows and confusion evident in his voice. What was he talking about?

    "Why didn't you tell me that you'll have a date with Mark tomorrow?" Jackson asked reproachfully, making Jinyoung's heart drop. He sighed as the images of Mark being affectionate with his girlfriend at the coffee shop flashed before his eyes. 

  
    "It's not a date. Our dogs have a reunion, that's all." Jinyoung answered,  leaning on the bookshelf, defeated. "How do you know about it, anyway?"

    "Jaebum told me" Jackson's volume of voice was lowered now, but the sulkiness was still evident. "Dogs having a reunion? Please, Jinyoung, this is a lame excuse. You can tell me everything!"

    "This is not a date, Jackson, I told you. And cut it out already, I'm at work, remember?" Jinyoung was tired of this conversation, he was having a hard time trying to suppress the feelings he had for the vet by the time they meet and Jackson was making it harder for him. 

    "I know you're at work, but I just had to call because I was shocked that you swing that way!" His friend seemed to be excited about the matter, but it angered Jinyoung even more, because his friend could be right. 

    "I'm not." He said, trying to sound confident, but it came out more like he was convincing himself. His friend wasn't convinced, anyways.

    "Are you sure you don't? Because I saw you two last time and you were talking and laughing like you were alone in the club. You were obviously flirting with each other! I'm not going to say about how embarrassed you two were when-"

    "I'm hanging up" Jinyoung cut his friend in the middle of his monologue, refusing to hear anything more. Jinyoung seemed to find a common language with Mark, their conversation flew incredibly good, but Jinyoung is now convinced that he shouldn't think about Mark the way he does now. He shouldn't be attracted to him the way he was.

    "Okay, okay, but tell me everything later, okay?" Jackson asked, before Jinyoung sighed tiredly.

    "Bye"

 

      
     It was a cloudy day on Friday. When Jinyoung returned home from work, he was greeted at the door by excited squeals of Dubu. The dog was jumping on him happily, trying to his face as Jinyoung was taking off his shoes. He crouched down after a moment and hugged his dog, stroking his soft, long fur affectionately, when he saw a poop on the carpet in the living room. Great, he sighed. He had an half an hour till the meeting with Mark. He din't want to be late, so he cleaned the poop without much whining and poured Dubu's bowl with dog food. As the dog was absorbing the food greedily, Jinyoung looked out of the window with worried face expression. The clouds got darker by every minute and he was certain that he will have to bring his umbrella with him when he'll go out to meet Mark and his dog. In Jinyoung's mind annoying thoughts strarted to gather and he got worried even more. What if Mark won't be there? Would he come to the park in such a bad weather? They didn't exchange their phone numbers and even if something happened that one of them couldn't make it, they couldn't even inform each other and cancel the meeting. Jinyoung lived close to the dog park, the distance was only about 5 minutes by walk. He could always come home if the vet won't show up - no big deal... After looking at the watch, he buckled the collar around dog's neck, grabbed an umbrella and walked out of the house, closing the door.

    When Jinyoung walked out of the apartment complex, instantaneously the rain started to fall. 

    The rain was heavy and loud when he was approaching the park. Jinyoung walked with an umbrella and his eyes were lowered, looking at his feet, trying to avoid the puddles. He was so immersed in his steps, that he almost missed Mark, standing under a small roof of some grocery store.   When Jinyoung noticed him, he immediately approached the elder despite his guts tightening nervously. Dubu followed him obediently, not being aware of the person waiting for them. Mark spotted and smiled instantly showing his white, canine teeth as his eyes formed a small crescents. The vet was wet from head to toe and a white small white dog in his arms was trembling slightly.

    "Hey!" Mark greeted them cheerfully, despite the bad weather, as Dubu realized whose voice it was and immediately throw himself at his legs making a nasty stains of the mud on his jeans. Jinyiung gasped, trying to pull him off him, but Mark just crouched down on his knees, laughing and petting Dubu's wet fur. "It's okay, it's okay! Dubu! Look, it's Coco!" He raised a small dog with his hands in Dubu's direction, letting him sniff it. Coco was a bit nervous, but she wagged his tail nevertheless, showing how happy she was to meet her old friend. Jinyiung watched the scene with a warm smile on his face, standing at the side, trying to compose himself and his fast heartbeat.

     "The weather is so unpredictable" Mark said lightheartedly, as he stood up with Coco still in his arms. The puddles were so large and deep, that if he put her on the pavement, the small dog could almost swim in them. 

    "You didn't bring an umbrella?" Jinyoung asked, wanting to hit himself at his dumb question after a second because he obviously didn't bring it with him judging by his wet clothes. He probably was wearing a hood on his head because only his bangs was wet.

    "I didn't… when I left the house, it wasn't raining yet" The elder laughed and Jinyoung blushed, because he looked gorgeous. From strands of his bangs raindrops were falling, his cheeks were slightly flushed from the cold and his skin looked fresh and soft. Jinyoung's heart skipped a beat when Mark's  eyes meet his for a second, before he looked at Coco, wiping her eyes. Jinyoung couldn't take his eyes off the vet and it was annoying him to no end. Mark is in a relationship that's why Jinyoung should compose himself and stop having a weird feelings towards him. Although he knew about it all, he still wanted to spend time with Mark, so he had an idea.

    "It's still raining so maybe we'll go to my place and dry?" Jinyiung asked hesitantly, making Mark smile widely. He nodded.  
   
    Jinyoung opened his umbrella and started walking, when he noticed that Mark was still standing under a roof with an uneasy look on his face. The younger smiled and grabbed a wet sleeve of Mark's hoodie and pulled him under his umbrella gently. He shivered when he felt the elder presence so close to him.

    "It's not far and I have only one umbrella, so you have to endure a bit till we get there" Jinyoung tried to sound casual, but he was worried that Mark could hear or even feel his frantic heartbeat. 

    "That's totally okay with me" Mark said with his eyes fixed on the pavement "I mean, I won't get more wet," he laughed, but the look on his face was very confusing to Jinyoung, the elder looked a bit abashed. Was it because he was too close to another man? Maybe he was worried what would the passing people think? Or was he afraid that his girlfriend will see him? Jinyoung smiled bitterly to himself, because he was obviously overthinking everything. He remembered that he should stop the weird feeling in his heart somehow.

  
    When they arrived at Jinyoung's apartment, the rain was still pouring. Jinyoung's sides were wet, because his umbrella was pretty small, so it wasn't any of a help for the two of them to hide from the rain. The younger tried to ignore the elder's presence all the way, their shoulders pressed against each other made him feel every movement of the elder's muscles. They were the same height so when Jinyiung tried to steal a glance at Mark he almost forgot how to breathe, because the closeness of their faces was no joke for Jinyoung. When they took off their shoes, Jinyoung told Mark to make himself comfortable, as he ran to the room to bring towels and dry clothes for Mark. 

    "I don't know if they will be perfectly fitted..." Jinyoung said as he handed him a shirt and pants along with a fluffy towel.

    "At least they're dry" Mark laughed and went to the restroom a second later to change his clothes. Jinyoung stood in the hallway awkwardly touching the nape of his neck. He was happy that Mark was waiting for him despite the terrible weather, he was happy that he can meet him... But at the same time he was angry at himself for having a baseless hope about the vet. He wasn't sure what he wanted from him, but the thought of Mark being in a relationship with a girl was making him sad. The dogs were already playing and barking playfully, running around the apartment, when the younger remembered that they're still wet. He called them and started to dry them off when Mark came out the restroom in Jinyoung's clothes. 

    "Thanks, I feel a lot better" The elder said, taking a towel from Jinyoung's hands to help him dry the dog's fur, brushing Jinyoung's fingers with his hand in the process. Jinyoung felt the burning sensation of touch of his skin and he cleared his throat nervously. 

    "No problem… Do you want something to drink?"

    "Um.. I have enough water for today, so maybe coffee?" Mark answered, while in the room the sound of the phone ringing was heard. Mark pulled his phone from pants pocket swiftly, looking at the screen nervously and rejected the call.   
Jinyiung watched his expression intrigued, nodding and walking off to the kitchen. He tried to not think about it too much, but another annoying questions were whirling around his mind.

    When he was preparing coffee, his eyes didn't leave Mark, who was playing with the dogs and his heart ached every time the elder looked at him with a smile on his face. His laugh was giving him pain too. Mark was handsome, funny and they had a lot to talk about with each other. He sighed at his helpless situation. As much as it hurts, Jinyoung decided to accept his reality. Mark has a girlfriend, but it was too late for Jinyoung to do anything about his feelings. He likes him. A lot.

 

    "To be honest..." Mark started while he was sipping on his coffee and watching the dogs playing with a rubber toy in the shape of a bone. They both were sitting on the carpet in the living room, leaning against a sofa - it was easier to play with the dogs that way. But the dogs seemed to like each other better playing in the corner of the room, their owners long forgotten. "I was wondering if you'll come" Mark continued, as his eyes drifted everywhere but Jinyoung. The younger looked at him bewildered.

    "Why?" He asked, turning his head in the direction of the elder. He had exactly the same thoughts about him.

    "I don't know, the weather was bad and... the last time…" Mark's voice was quiet and he started to play with his fingers nervously, after he put down a cup on the coffee table.  

    "Last time?" Jinyoung was confused. What was he referring to?

    "Yeah, I saw you a few days ago and called after you, but you seemed to ignore me... or you didn't hear?" Jinyoung froze, hearing Mark's answer and his palms started to sweat. So it was about it. He knew he couldn't make a fool of himself, he had to lie.

    "B-But I don't remember, are you sure it was me?" Jinyoung cursed to himself for stuttering, but he didn't want to admit that his heart ached seeing him with his girlfriend. He couldn't tell him that he was jealous.

    "I was pretty sure it was you looking through the glass. When I noticed it, you were already gone." Mark said, looking at Jinyoung with piercing eyes. Jinyoung felt a blush creeping on his features and he decided to break the eye contact, because he couldn't handle the embarrassment.

    "I don't remember, really" He said stubbornly, throwing a small ball in the direction of the dogs, who immediatelly fought over it. Dubu was bigger than Coco, so he caught the ball first before running away, while Coco ran after him barking shrilly.

  
    "Really? That's okay, I guess" Mark's voice was unconvinced what made Jinyoung even more embarrassed. "Maybe we could exchange our phone numbers?" he suddenly asked, as Jinyoung tried to still calm himself down. He was glad the subject was dropped. Jinyoung nodded, while Mark pulled out his phone from the jeans' pocket and the younger looked at screen of it accidentally. He saw a notification of 4 unanswered calls. It turned out that Mark had to turn his phone on silent mode. Jinyiung felt weird. It was probably his girlfriend, he thought, trying to muffle his mind while he was giving his phone number to Mark. 

 

     Jinyoung felt Mark eyes on him every time he interacted with the dogs. When he was stroking Dubu's fluffy ears or took Coco in his arms Mark was watching him with a fond smile on his face. Jinyoung was aware of it and it made him flustered and shy because how can he look at him like that? Jinyoung hated how one Mark's smile in his direction, could make of him a weak mess. 

    "So you didn't lie, saying that you like Dubu" Mark suddenly said, petting Dubu's head who was currently snuggled up on Jinyoung's laps. The dogs were having a nap, they were tired from playing already. 

    "Of course I didn't. I've never had a dog and it was overwhelming me at first, but we get used to each other" Jinyoung said, trying to ignore how close Mark was sitting at that moment. Mark has Coco on his laps and his shoulder was pressed against Jinyoung's and their legs were also touching.

    "I'm glad. I was disappointed when I find out your motives of why did you wanted a dog… but deep down I knew you're a good person" The vet said, while Jinyoung  was speechless. Maybe he was just too in love with him and he was misunderstanding his every word and every movement... but he was tired from the butterflies flying in his stomach for the past few hours.

    "H-How do you know?" Jinyoung stuttered, looking at Dubu on his laps, ignoring Mark's piercing gaze and sensation of their skin touching. Mark wasn't expecting such a question from him, judging by his adorable gesture; he scratched the back of his neck, thinking about an answer.

    "I don't know. The look in your eyes seems genuine… and your smile is nice. .." he said, as Jinyoung eyes widened. Mark noticed it and panicked, continuing "I mean… you seem like a good guy!"

    "Um, thanks" Jinyoung's voice was barely a whisper, Jinyoung wanted to say that his smile is what his life is now ed up because he may be in love with him, but he couldn't. He knew that the elder has a girlfriend so he decided not to make a fool of himself and just drop the subject. Mark blushed unexpectedly when he heard Jinyoung's weak voice and instantly cleared his throat awkwardly. 

    "Um, yeah, you're welcome"   
   
    The awkward silence broke the whimpering of Coco on Mark's lap, wanting to come onto Jinyoung's. He was thankful to her, because the silence was killing him. He liked Coco, she was cute and small and she reminded him of her owner. He wanted to laugh at the similarities.

 

    After the awkward silence the rest of the evening went smoothly. Mark and Jinyiung were having a great time with each other. The younger noticed that Mark has a similar sense of humor as him. They were talking about a lot of stuff and they didn't notice as the watch showed 9 pm. The rain stopped and it was already dark outside, as Mark started to fidget on the sofa. They were watching some movie on the TV, having their dogs snuggled up together on the carpet just beside their legs, as the vet stood up hesitantly. 

    "I guess I'll go now. It's late. I don't want to bother you"

    "You don't bother me at all" Jinyoung said and he hoped that Mark can stay a bit longer. Mark smiled, but he walked to the door anyway. When looked at his phone screen with an unreadable expression, Jinyoung returned to the reality. He felt disappointed and sad, when Mark was putting on his shoes, ignoring Jinyoung's answer. He knew it would be better for him to just leave and let Jinyoung breathe. He should forget about him.

    "Jinyoung... Can we meet again?" Mark asked suddenly with a quiet voice.  His eyes were sparkling with hope and Jinyoung was wondering if he saw it right or Mark was just sleepy. Jinyoung was happy that he wanted to meet him again. But he knew it wouldn't be a good idea to meet Mark like this. He liked him too much to be his friend.

    "I don't know… Aren't you busy in the shelter... and stuff?" Jinyoung wanted to bring up his girlfriend, but he held himself down. He didn't really wanted to talk about her anyway.

    "Actually, I am a bit busy, but I'll always find the time for you… and Dubu" Mark laughed slightly, before looking at his feet and touching the back of his neck. Jinyoung couldn't believe what he just heard. His heart was racing and he tried so hard to not get his hopes up. He had to remind himself about him being in a relationship every minute. It was a joke? The younger was greatly confused. Mark a bit too much today. 

    "You're funny" The younger tried to laugh it off, but he felt a shiver down his spine when he noticed Mark's serious face expression. He stood by the doors when Coco looked at him from across the room and ran towards him jumping at his legs, wanting to be picked up. Mark ignored her and looked at Jinyoung uneasily.

    "I had fun today…" Mark whispered, looking into Jinyoung's eyes fondly. He made a step towards him slowly. 

    "Me too" Jinyoung mumbled, turning his eyes down looking at his feet, as he felt Mark's scent.   

    "Um, about the meeting-"

    "I don't know if I'll have a time you know" Jinyoung blurted out, cutting Mark's sentence."But you can always call me or something..." He didn't look at Mark anymore, he was trying to deny his feelings for the elder and he decided that it will be better for him to not meet each other in the near future. At least until Jinyoung will suppress those feelings for Mark.

    "Oh? Um…" Mark seemed crestfallen for a moment and Jinyoung gulped at the sight. The vet bent down, picked Coco on his arms and smiled awkwardly. "Okay then.. I'll go. Bye"

    When the doors closed after him, Jinyoung groaned. Why he must be so nice to him?! He had enough of it because he was falling more and more in love with him. A month ago, he was a straight male with a girlfriend and now? He has a dog, he's not that straight and he fell in love with a straight guy, who's taken. This is just great. Dubu stood beside him looking at the doors. Jinyoung crouched in front of him and patted his head.

    "Dubu, we can't meet him anymore. I know you like him and Coco... but… it's for the better." Dubu dog watched him with ears up, head slightly cocked. "You don't understand anything, do you?" Jinyoung asked, as the dog ran to the living room and came back with a toy in his mouth. Jinyoung sighed.

 


	5. five

 It was a boring working day for Jinyoung, when Jackson came to the bookstore with his boyfriend Jaebum. He had a feeling that his friends have some motive behind their visit; it's been the first time when Jackson visits Jinyoung's store with his boyfriend since they started going out. It's been almost three weeks since then. Jinyoung met with Jackson a few days ago, exactly one day after his meeting with Mark. His friend was pestering him about the details of that afternoon, asking weird questions for which Jinyoung didn't want to give an answer. Jinyoung also gave Jackson Mark's clothes that day, who supposed to give them to Jaebum, who sees Mark on a daily basis (with an excuse he is too busy, when Jackson asked why wouldn't he give them to Mark himself) and it was the biggest thing which fueled Jackson's questions. Jinyoung had a hard time explaining the circumstances of why Mark left his clothes at his apartment, not convincing his friend a bit.

     He tried to forget about Mark for now, so he avoided everything about him successfully (even though they exchanged phone numbers, neither of them actually called) for the past few days, but seeing Jackson and Jaebum walking around the bookshelves, looking at him strangely, made him nervous. _Something's in the air_ , he thought, watching as his friends approach him. He was standing by the cash register, as Jackson leaned against the counter, smiling at him cutely.

    "Hello, Jinyoungie, I would like to buy a book" Jackson said, as Jaebum giggled at the baby-like tone of his voice, shaking his head disapprovingly.

    "You mean _manga_ " Jinyoung corrected him, with a sarcastic voice and bored facial expression. He was strict if it comes to literature, he didn't like to refer _mangas_ as _books_.

    "Yup, you know what I like. Is there a new chapter already?" Jackson asked, but Jinyoung knew that something was weird about it, because Jinyoung always brought him the new volume of his favorite manga first hand when it was out.

    "It's not out yet, besides I'm always bringing it to you when we get it to the store" He answered, crossing his arms on his chest while his eyes were scanning his friends suspiciously. "Why did you come today?" 

    "We came to talk with you, to be honest." Jaebum said, putting his hands into his trousers' pockets. Jinyoung instantly tensed, because he knew something was wrong from the beginning, but the thing was he had no idea what was that.

    "You're ditching us lately, Jinyoungie" Jackson whined. He didn't know that not answering phone calls from Jackson may make him so upset. It was never a problem, when Jinyoung didn't pick up once or twice. This time it was only one unanswered call, Jackson called him when he was taking a shower. It shouldn't be an issue, in Jinyoung's opinion.

    "Ditching? Why? Won't we meet on Friday this week?" 

    "I called you and you're not answering!" Jackson said with furrowed brows, pointing a finger at him accusingly while Jaebum who was standing beside him, caught his arm and put it down gently. Jackson huffed and refused to look at Jinyoung.   

    "I lost my phone." he lied, because he didn't have any other good excuse of why he never called him back. Honestly, Jinyoung had been in a bad mood since the meeting with Mark. He tried to live his life normally, knowing he had no chance being with Mark, he tried to accept his fate. Realizing that he was in love with the elder only worsened his post-heartbreak condition.

    "Oh, so that's why you don't call Mark?" Jaebum asked, his eyes piercing Jinyoung's, a weird smile creeping on his face instantly. Jinyoung felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment at the mention of the name of his crush.

    "What-"

    "Yeah, it must be it. I mean Mark is so likeable, he's nice and funny, and he is like one of the most handsome guys I've ever seen-" Jackson said, gaining a hit on his shoulder from Jaebum, what made him continue "-You're number one, obviously!"

    "Okay, enough, Jackson." Jaebum said, totally ignoring Jackson's puppy eyes directed toward him, his eyes staring at Jinyoung. "-and the real reason is?"

    Jinyoung gulped, seeing the serious expression of Jaebum. He looked so confident that it made him shiver, he was sure the vet knows what the real reason was. His eyes, even small, seemed to look into his soul and see whatever is in his heart. Jinyoung looked around the store seeing a few customers walking around the shelves, remembering that he's at work now and he shouldn't chat too much with his friends. 

    "What reason-"

    "Don't you like Mark?" The volume of Jaebum's voice was slightly louder than Jinyoung's, making Jinyoung feel small. "What do you think of him?" Jinyoung's heart started to pound quicker, his face burning and his hands trembling. He didn't want them to know about his feelings for Mark, especially when Jaebum is his best friend. He felt dumb for having such feelings towards the elder, knowing that he has a girlfriend. Jinyoung intended to sound casual, but as soon as he opened his mouth to answer, his nervousness took over him completely.

    "W-Why do you ask, I'm busy, there are customers I have to handle, I-I'm at work guys, just-" 

    "Just answer." Jaebum said calmly, taking a random book from the nearest shelf, placing it on the counter, in front of Jinyoung. "Look, I'm a customer. Now tell us."

    The book turned out to be a children's book, about the human body. Jinyoung would laugh at it in different circumstances, but now he was leaning against the wall with no chance to escape. It was the first time when Jinyoung regretted that any customer needed his help. He would rather deal with the most annoying and indecisive customer ever than to answer Jaebum's question.

    "Why are you asking, anyway?" he asked quietly, because _why did they even come here to ask that?_ It was suspicious to him and, even if he loved his friends so much, he wanted them to go home already. Hearing his question, Jackson threw his arms in the air.

    "God, Jinyoung! Why are you so stubborn?" Jackson whimpered, as Jinyoung took the book and tapped its code on the cash register, ignoring him. "I know it must be new to you liking a guy, but you can be honest with us!" Jinyoung froze in the spot. _Was he so obvious? Why do they know? He wasn't even sure if he likes him that way himself until recently, and their friends already knew?_ He sighed, as his shoulders slumped.

    "It doesn't matter, he has a girlfriend anyway" Jinyoung said quietly, ignoring the way Jackson's eyes widened and a huge smile appeared on his face. 

    "Girlfriend?" Jaebum snorted, exchanging a glance with his boyfriend.

    "Um- yeah." Jinyoung didn't care anymore, he knew anyway, he shouldn't make a bigger fool of himself than he already is. He was in love with Mark, he couldn't deny his feeling anymore. Seeing Jaebum's confused look at his statement, he explained. "I saw them once in a cafe. It will be 12,000 won." He said, placing the children's book in front of Jaebum, waiting for the money. Jackson gasped, and before he had a chance to speak, his boyfriend placed a hand on his lips, sending a sweet smile in Jinyoung's direction.

    "I see" He said, pulling out a wallet from his pocket and paid cash for the book. Behind them, a few people lined up in line to the cash register, what made Jinyoung breathe a sigh of relief. He knew that his friends will give him a break and eventually go home. "So… Sorry for bothering, Jinyoung. Have a nice day" He said politely, giving the book to Jackson. "Here, it's for you, baby" Jaebum laughed, his eyes disappeared, while Jackson giggled, squealing excitedly. Jinyoung could only shake his head at his friends' behavior. 

    After bidding a farewell, they left the store, giving Jinyoung a space to breathe. 

 

  
    The day after, Jinyoung was in a dog park sitting on a bench, throwing a stick forward, while Dubu was running excitedly after it, catching it in the air and bringing it to his owner a second later. Even though Dubu was cheerful and his eyes were shining with joy, Jinyoung wasn't feeling well lately. It wasn't an illness that could be cured by doctors. Staying in the hospital also wouldn't help. His heart ached. He wondered how did he live before meeting Mark. Everything was so easy compared to now. He met him and his whole world turned upside down the moment he lay his eyes on the elder. He missed Mark. It was a while since he saw him.

     Sometimes, he felt the urge to send him a message, writing "Hey, Dubu said he wants to meet Coco" or something equally dumb like that, but he remembered that the elder is probably busy with his job at the shelter, taking care of sick animals. And probably busy cuddling with his pretty girlfriend. 

    Jinyoung looked at his phone screen - lately the device has been dead. No one called him or messaged, except for Bambam asking for books and magazines related to banking. He was still an intern at the bank where he worked with Jackson, so he still had much to learn. 

    The day was warm and sunny but Jinyoung wasn't in the mood to be happy about it. He decided to waste the rest of day by lying on the couch and watching tv when he'll come back from park. 

 

    When he was in the stairwell of the apartment complex, heading to his apartment on the 2nd floor, overcoming the stairs lazily, one step after another, his steps slow and sluggish. He held Dubu on a leash, who was pulling him forward stubbornly. The dog was still full of vigor, despite the amount of running and playing he did today, he was panting and tongue was hanging out of his mouth. Jinyoung let himself be pulled, but he instantly froze in his steps for a second, when he saw someone standing by his doors and seeing Dubu reacting rather excitedly at the stranger, squealing and whimpering of the dog made him confused. After the person turned around to the direction of sounds what Dubu was making, Jinyoung forgot how to breathe. The dog set off and ran through the long hallway forward the person, taking Jinyoung with him, who almost tripped over his own feet. Jinyoung's limbs were weak at the sight of Mark. _It's Mark_.

  
    "Dubu! Hello, little boy!" Mark greeted the dog, who was jumping on him playfully, before turning his gaze at Jinyoung. "Hello, Jinyoung." Jinyoung's stomach churned seeing his beautiful smile, he couldn't help but to stare at him for a while. He was totally unprepared at this unexpected meeting. He was supposed to forget him, but now, his feelings to the elder exploded with redoubled strength in his chest, making his heartbeat faster, almost choking him.

    "Hello" Jinyoung finally greeted him back, his face flushed with embarrassment, hearing his own voice what was barely a whisper. He cleared his throat, before opening the apartment doors and asking "What brings you here?"

    "I was waiting for your call and I decided to come immediately after Jaebum told me… about-"  Jinyoung eyes widened and his eyes fell on Dubu, refusing to look at Mark. His guts tightened nervously, because he was scared of what Jaebum told him. _Does he know Jinyoung likes him?_ He was terrified and his hands started to sweat.

    "Would you like something to drink… or something?" Jinyoung asked, cutting Mark's sentence, unbuckling Dubu's collar clumsily. He tried to postpone the subject, he wasn't ready to talk face to face with Mark about his feelings. He knew that Mark will reject him anyway and knowing how will it end made him sick. His gaze fell on the floor, totally avoiding Mark's eyes, not wanting the elder to see his red face. He was feeling like a teenager with a crush on his sunbae.

    "No, thanks. I just wanted to explain the misunderstanding." Mark said, as Jinyoung raised his head to look at him with furrowed brows. _What misunderstanding?_

    "I don't underst-"

    "You saw me in a coffee shop that day, right?" Hearing Mark's question, Jinyoung felt his face burn again. "It… It wasn't my girlfriend. I was with my cousin." The elder's voice was gentle and warm, just like he was trying to cheer him up. Jinyoung felt enormous relief, feeling as the butterflies hatched from cocoons and now flying restlessly in his stomach. His head felt light, everything evaporating from it, leaving only Mark in his mind.

    "Oh, I see" He said, scratching the back of his neck shyly. "I had to misunderstand, you seemed to be close with her..." Jinyoung said and cursed himself a second later, because last time he denied seeing Mark that day. Before he could explain himself or to get into more trouble, the elder  spoke. 

    "Her boyfriend dumped her and I was comforting her. She is very affectionate with everyone and a bit… clingy. She was crying on my shoulder for a few days. I was meeting with her a lot... She found a new lover already" He chuckled awkwardly, fumbling with his car keys in his hands shyly. The smile on his face remained and a faint blush showed on his cheeks as Jinyoung looked him in the eyes. The younger was speechless. He was actually worried over nothing. He hoped that the relieve wasn't showing on his face.

    "I-I see. You've had to have a hard time" Jinyoung said jokingly, trying to hide his true feelings with an awkward smile. The elder laughed cheerfully, nodding his head.

    "You're totally right. She could be really overdramatic and whiny sometimes...  My patience is limited" Mark smiled, as Jinyoung tried to find something to say to stop him from leaving. They were standing in the hallway of Jinyoung's apartment awkwardly, saying nothing. Dubu was already asleep, but he opened his eyes as Jinyoung snapped suddenly.

    "Make yourself comfortable! Did I ask if you wanted something to drink?" He smiled sheepishly, making Mark laugh.

    "No, I mean, yes, you did, but I don't want anything. I have to go back anyway, I escaped from work for only a minute." Mark said, his smile fell, as he suddenly remembered he has to come back to work.

    "Just because you wanted to explain this?" Jinyoung's voice was quiet, but disbelief was evident in it. Mark bit his lips and glanced away, avoiding Jinyoung's eyes on him. He seemed to be embarrassed.

    "Yeah. I arrived by a car so it wasn't a big deal…" Mark's face flushed and Jinyoung's heart sped up at the sight, his breathing fast and shallow.

    "You could've called me if you wanted to say this…" Jinyoung breathed, his voice barely audible as his eyes peeked out from under his eyelashes as he looked at Mark. 

    "Yes, I could've… but… I wanted to see you." He whispered, approaching Jinyoung a step closer suddenly, looking into his eyes, then at his lips, biting his own in the process. Jinyoung gulped nervously as he stared at him, feeling the elder's hands brushing his own with his fingers gently. Jinyoung's heart thumped firmly against his chest, his legs seemed to be glued to the floor, because he couldn't move an inch, he was mesmerized by Mark's stare. The younger his lips unknowingly, hoping for Mark to close the distance between their faces. Jinyoung couldn't think straight, when he heard another whisper.

    "I... actually…" Mark's voice was deep and when he started to lean into the younger's face, Jinyoung's stomach tightened with anticipation. He closed his eyes... And suddenly Mark's phone rang, breaking the spell, making Mark jump away from Jinyoung before their lips could touch. Their faces flushed with embarrassment, as Jinyoung turned his gaze away from the elder. As much as he hated that device right now, Mark picked up the ringing phone with a swift touch.

    "What happened? Yugyeom, slowly- Wait, what?" Mark's brows knitted in a frown and he clenched his jaw while listening to the person on the other side. Jinyoung turned his face in his direction, hearing the worried tone of his voice. He hasn't seen that expression on his face yet. Jinyoung's heart was still beating fast and his face burned at the memory of Mark's lips and his gentle touch of his fingers. He tried to calm down, using the situation when Mark talks on the phone, but knowing what Mark wanted to do didn't allow him to do so. _They almost kissed._ "Okay, I'll be there in a 5. Wait for me" he said, before he ended the call and shoved the phone into his jeans' pocket. 

    "Sorry, I have to go. Youngjae and Yugyeom took a dog from abusive owners. The dog is badly injured, I have to go." Mark said, the muscles in his face tightened, just like he wanted to compose himself. He was nervous and slightly scared, what made Jinyoung's heart hurt. He wanted to hug him to comfort him, but he knew it was useless; the best he would do for him is to let him go and help the poor dog. He knew by now how much he loved animals.

    "Of course, I understand." Jinyoung said, showing him a gentle smile. Mark was standing in front of him, looking into his eyes, thinking about something, before he grabbed his hand suddenly, making Jinyoung's eyes widen in surprise, butterflies awakened and flying in his stomach again.

    "I'll call you" Mark whispered, squeezing his hand in his own slightly, his warm touch sending shivers down Jinyoung's spine. Before Jinyoung could say anything, Mark let go of his hand and hurried outside the apartment, closing the doors behind him. 

    "Okay" Jinyoung breathed, clutching on his heart. He was breathing heavily, feeling the burning sensation in his chest. He hoped Mark would call him very soon.

 

  
    And he did; Mark called Jinyoung the same day. It was already late, but Mark kept his promise. Although Jinyoung hoped he would call, he didn't expect him to call him on the same day. He was sleeping, but he was completely awakened when he saw Mark's name on his phone's screen that night. He almost passed out when he heard Mark's hoarse voice through the phone, he was probably sleepy, but he sounded extremely s*xy. It was something Jinyoung didn't really thought of any man before - _s*xiness_. His voice was making his stomach tighten and the small breaths into his ear made things to his lower part.

    Mark was explaining what happened with the dog who was abused, and it turned out that he's okay now. Besides that, they were talking about unimportant things, about movies or music. They joked a little too, until Jinyoung accidentally yawned through the phone. It was past midnight and they were talking about half an hour now, when Mark decided they have to go to sleep. It was late and tomorrow they have to go to work. Jinyoung loved how Mark's voice sounded through the phone, how it fell straight into his ear as if Mark was close to him, whispering. He heard his every breath and he knew when the elder was yawning. The intimate quietness of their surroundings made Jinyoung's stomach tighten, releasing the nervous butterflies after a second. _He would like to hear his voice forever._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it so far! I'm really sorry for any mistakes, as you know, english is not my first language...
> 
> Thanks for leaving kudos! Yay, and thanks for reading!


	6. Six

The following days Jinyoung was having a hard time at work, because he couldn't stop thinking about Mark. The elder called him every evening after his work since the first call several days ago and they were having a nice short chat, which usually ended when one of them fell asleep.   
Their conversation, deprived of awkward silence, flow naturally and it felt that they really became close. Jinyoung doesn't address to Mark with formalities anymore, the elder insisted on calling him hyung, to which Jinyoung agreed willingly. His mind was clouded with the elder all day, which resulted that he wasn't too productive at work. While he was arranging the books on the shelves smiling to himself and being in totally different world, his boss, a middle aged woman, reprimanded him a few times to _get his life together, and get back to work_. Sometimes, he also didn't hear when customers asked him for something. He knew it was bad, but he couldn't help it. He was truly in love this time, it was the first time he felt like this. Jinyoung was looking forward to evenings to come every day. Their evening chat was a daily routine for the past few days now and Jinyoung get used to it too easily, wondering how he lived without Mark and his voice lulling him to sleep every night through the phone.

    He was truly relieved when he found out that Mark doesn't have a girlfriend and his worry was pointless. He should've just asked him about it, saving himself from his overthinking mind, but he was scared his worries were true at that time. At the thought of Mark coming to his apartment only to clear the misunderstanding about it and hearing him say that he came because _he wanted to see him,_ Jinyoung couldn't help but giggle to himself, earning a weird looks from his co-workers. Remembering how soft Mark's fingers felt against his hands and how their faces were so close that Jinyoung could easily count Mark's eyelashes made his stomach tighen nervously. 

    Jinyoung didn't meet with him in person since their last meeting in his apartment and he missed him.

    The topic of their close encounter, when they almost kissed were never brought up in their conversations. It was like it never happened. Jinyoung was too shy to ask about it, because _what could he say? That he regrets that Mark didn't kiss him? That he regrets that his phone rang?_  Jinyoung still didn't know what Mark was trying to do back then. _Maybe the elder didn't intend to kiss him at all? He wasn't sure if Mark likes him, maybe he only wants to be his friend?_

 

    On the sunny afternoon, Jinyoung, as always, was greeted by Dubu when he entered the apartment after work. The dog was approaching him, wagging his tail clumsily, making his hips swaying side to side, as his head was bent showing obedience to his owner. His eyes looked a bit dazed, just like he awakened just now. Jinyoung laughed at his four-legged friend when he lay down at his feet, throwing himself on his back with a loud thud, asking for his belly to be rubbed. Jinyoung scratched his soft fur on his stomach, chuckling at the dog's funny faces. "It's time for a walk", Jinyoung said gently, watching how Dubu jumped at him happily, searching frantically for the leash around the apartament and whimpering impatiently.

  
    Jinyoung wasn't exactly sure how he ended up in front of an animal shelter. His legs, powered by his heart desires, seemed to decide on their own where to go. He reluctantly entered the building, greeting the young girl at the reception and turning left instinctively, where the clinic had its headquarters. His heart started to pound faster against his chest when he approached the glass walls of the clinic's room. 

    Behind the glass wall Jinyoung saw a few people and a big dog sitting on the floor, whom Mark was wrapping injured paw with a bandage skillfully. Mark wasn't aware that Jinyiung was standing there and watching him with a fond smile, being too busy to notice. Jinyoung couldn't tear his eyes away from the elder when he was smiling to the dog's owners, saying something to them as he rubbed the side of the dog soothingly after he finished treating his injury. When the dog suddenly barked, Dubu answered him with a much louder bark, making Mark and the two people look in his direction. Jinyoung froze, seeing Mark's surprised face expression, his eyes piercing into Jinyoung's before a warm smile appeared on his face for a second. When he broke their eye contact and came back to work, Jinyoung finally could release the breath he didn't know he was holding. Meeting Mark after a few days and remembering their last one, made Jinyoung's chest burn and in his stomach appeared those annoying butterflies. His heart was still beating fast and his limbs were trembling now nervously, so he had to crouch down in front of Dubu, cupping his snout and whispering "Dubu, we're in trouble". 

    The second after the doors of the clinic's room opened as the people with dog left. Mark waved in Jinyoung's direction, welcoming them, making Jinyoung's face flush uncontrollably.

  
    "Hi, Jinyoung. Something happened with Dubu?" Mark asked softly, when Jinyoung with Dubu entered the room, closing the doors behind him. Jinyoung didn't know what to say, he couldn't tell him that he came here all the way just because he wanted to see Mark and his precious smile. He was too embarrassed to admit it, so he had to improvise.

    "Um, Dubu is pretty mopish and I'm worried." Jinyoung answered, feeling his guts tightening seeing the worried look on Mark's features.

  
    "Oh, really?" The elder asked, before bending down and lifting Dubu up, placing him on a disinfected metal table. Dubu didn't seem to mind as he licked Mark's face cheerfully, wriggling his paws as he squealed shrilly, happy to see his favorite vet. Jinyoung gulped nervously, because he knew by now that his reason to come here was greatly unconvincing to the vet, judging by his dog's behavior. "How long it lasts? You didn't mention about his condition earlier" Mark asked, laying the dog on the side and examining its belly, touching it lightly. 

     "I noticed it this morning" Jinyoung answered, his voice suddenly quiet as he fumbled with his fingers nervously. He watched as Mark examined the dog with a serious look on his face, looking into his mouth at his teeth and tongue, trying to find any suspicious signs what made Dubu feeling unwell. 

    "Did he eat something today?" The vet asked, as Jinyoung nodded. "Did he have diarrhea? Did he vomit?"

    "I didn't notice these symptoms" Jinyoung answered, feeling small as Mark's eyes meet his. His handsomeness was overwhelming.

    "Oh, okay then, that's good" Mark smiled suddenly, placing Dubu on the floor beside Jinyoung again. "I don't think it's something serious. It's probably the variable weather that's affecting him. If these symptoms will persist for at least three days, we can do blood and urine tests to check what's wrong, but today I don't think it's necessary" The vet said, writing something in Dubu's health book, before turning to Jinyoung, smiling with his white, canine teeth showing. The younger gulped as the strengh left his body at the sight, ready to slump to the floor at any time. "Too bad dogs can't talk, right?" Mark laughed, his raspy and slightly screeching laugh became Jinyoung's next favorite thing about the vet. "I won't prescribe him any medication, only vitamins. There is nothing to worry about, just let me know if his condition will deteriorate."

  
    Jinyoung nodded, and he suddenly felt the pressure to leave the room. It wasn't a meeting that will end in his favor. He expected to talk with Mark more (even though Jinyoung didn't do anything more than nodding his head), joke and laugh with him, but at the same time Jinyoung was aware that Mark was at work, so he didn't want to bother him in any way. When the awkward silence spread around the room Jinyoung had a battle in his mind to say something or leave, still standing in front of Mark and fidgeting with his fingers nervously. He raised his gaze to the elder's face and seeing his lips, made him gulp and instantly pulling his eyes away from him. He smiled awkwardly and was ready to turn around and leave the clinic's room, when he felt a tug on his hand. 

  
    "Jinyoung, I'm glad you came." He heard Mark's soft voice and when he turned his head to look at the vet, his body froze, seeing how his eyes were looking at him, smiling. Jinyoung wondered if he wasn't too obvious for coming here. " Can we meet today? After my work?" Mark continued, his hand still wrapped around Jinyoung's wrist, the touch sending a burning sensation in Jinyoung's stomach. The younger stood in place without moving a muscle, abashed, his heart beating like crazy, thousands of thoughts passing through mind, as the elder was waiting for the answer.

    "Yes, I'm free so-"

    "At my place?" Mark cut Jinyoung's sentence, his eyes full of insecurity, looking into the other's eyes, just like he was scared he'll be rejected. 

    "But I don't know where you live-"

    "Could you wait for me 15 minutes? That's when my shift ends." The vet cut his sentence again impatiently, before realizing he was still holding Jinyoung's wrist and releasing it, with a flush on his cheeks. He touched the side of his neck, tilting his head slightly, his gaze turned to the floor. Jinyoung couldn't believe what he just heard. It was the reason of why he came here in the first place, to spend more time with Mark. He almost screamed that he will wait for him, but he held himself down, composing his trembling limbs and beating heart. He cleared his throat before he nodded.

    "Okay."

 

 

    When they arrived at Mark's apartment the sun was setting and it got chilly and the cool breeze ruffled their hair. All the way to his apartment, Jinyoung was sitting in the back seat of Mark's car, comforting and stroking the fluffy fur of his nervous dog. Jinyoung knew Dubu doesn't like car rides, but it was only a couple of minutes for which it was worth the sacrifice. He knew that playing with Coco will make him forget about traumatic ride.

    Coming out of the car Jinyoung felt a strange excitement and nervousness at the same time. He didn't know that Mark lives in such a prestigious neighborhood. He was living in a large apartament complex in a rich neighborhood, where only lawyers and doctors lived. Jinyoung was actually really shocked because Mark didn't stand out from the crowd too much ( _beside his handsomeness_ , he noted) and didn't look like chaebol or anything.

    They were taking a lift to the 4th floor when Jinyoung heard a familiar voice of a woman who was now walking into the elevator.

    "Good evening, Mark-ssi" It was Sooyoung, his forgotten ex-girlfriend, hand in hand with a man who looked nothing like him. He was nicely dressed in a suit with a briefcase in one hand and Sooyoung's hand in the other. Even though he had no feelings for her anymore, he couldn't help but feel slightly bitter about this situation. Jinyoung wasn't as rich as this guy, so maybe it was the main reason why Jinyoung lacked in Sooyoung's eyes. Jinyoung felt bitter for a moment when he heard Mark's cheerful voice. 

    "Hello" He woke up from his reverie, hearing him greeting them. Jinyoung must've looked anxious, pressing his side into the elevator wall, because Mark send him a worried look, placing his hand on his back gently.

    "Jinyoung-oppa?" Sooyoung asked, when she looked at him properly, her brows furrowed. Did he change so much that she couldn't recognize him now? _She probably erased him from his mind_ , Jinyoung thought, as he answered with the most confident voice he could muster. 

    "Hey."

    "What are you doing here? With a dog?" She said, looking at Dubu with a strange disgust in her eyes. Jinyoung couldn't believe how she had changed. When they were still together, she always could freak out, making cute sounds seeing every dog when they had passed, while they were walking hand in hand. He knew she loved dogs. _Maybe it was only his dog which he didn't like?_

  
    "Why? Are dogs not allowed here?" His voice was slightly harsh, but he didn't really mean it to sound like that. He moved on. He has another object of affection now. Sooyoung snorted quietly, turning her head in Mark's direction with a too friendly, fake smile on her face.

    "Mark-ssi, do you know each other, or?"

    "Yes, we're friends. Why?" Mark asked, a bit taken aback, looking at the woman and Jinyoung alternately. He had a sheepish smile on his face, which was cute, Jinyoung thought, and the sight of it made his nerves a little better. 

    "Oh, nothing I'm just… surprised, that's all" _Surprised?_ Jinyoung wanted to laugh. Mark opened his mouth to say something more, as Jinyoung grabbed his hand and led him out into the corridor after the elevator's doors opened with a short ding, informing them that they were arrived at 4th floor. Mark looked at Jinyoung with worried eyes, his lips forming a slight smile, as they were standing in place, before Jinyoung let go of Mark's hand and shoving his own into his jeans' pocket abruptly. Dubu stood patiently beside him, looking at the two of them with his tongue hanging from his mouth.

 

    After they entered Mark's apartment, Coco screeched as she was running towards them bumping into Mark's knees. Dubu began to bark happily and sniffed her before licking her entire face. Mark crouched down and took her in his arms, hugging her and rubbing his cheek into her soft fur. Jinyoung felt as warm feeling spread in his chest, seeing the scene in front of him, as he tried to hold himself down and control the urge to kiss the elder right away. 

  
    When they were sitting on the sofa in Mark's spacious living room, drinking beer and watching their dogs playing (Coco was playing with Dubu running around and playing with a small ball around the big apartment) Jinyoung's eyes were wandering around the place. The place was modern and cozy, looking like taken out of from the magazine. Mark seemed to draw attention to the decor of his apartment, Jinyoung noted, suddenly feeling awkward. His own apartment looked nothing like Mark's. He knew by now that their social status was different, but still, he was embarrassed of his messy place, knowing in what luxuries Mark was living. 

    When Jinyoung took another sip of his beer, he saw in the corner of his eyes that Mark wanted to say something, glancing at him uneasily and pulling his gaze away after a second. His fingers traced along the beer bottle, as Mark finally asked. 

    "Was it… your ex?" His voice was quiet and his eyes curious, looking into Jinyoung's when the younger looked at him. Jinyoung wanted to avoid this subject, but Mark seemed to be intrigued in the matter. Jinyoung shrugged, taking another small sip of his beer, before answering. 

    "Yeah. The one who cheated on me. She was also the one, who I wanted to give Dubu to as a gift." Jinyoung's face scrunched up at the thought of the silly idea he had back then. He was somehow glad that Sooyoung didn't want him.

    "I see... You had to feel terrible seeing her now with another man." Mark said with eyes full of compassion but Jinyoung didn't feel terrible at all. In fact, he was surprised, seeing her with a new boyfriend, who looked like the CEO of financial company or something, but besides that, he, apparently, didn't really cared.

    "Hm, not really. It wasn't too long since we broke up, but… I don't feel… empty? or something." Jinyoung said while he touched his neck in a thoughtful manner. He smiled bitterly after a moment, seeing as Mark's eyes gazed into his, listening to him carefully, as he continued. "I have nothing against her… It's for the better anyway, I didn't even love her, now when I think of it. Because if I loved her I would feel hurt, right?" Jinyoung thought about it a lot. He would be more hurt if it was Mark who he knows for about a month, would suddenly stop meeting him, than his own girlfriend which he was going out for a six months. He knew by now that living and going out with Sooyoung was only a habit, not love. Mark shrugged at his question, with a slight smile on his face.

    "I guess."

    "Besides… I think I found… I found a person who I like for real" Jinyoung suddenly said, surprising himself that he said it out loud. He regretted it immediately, because he was sure Mark will ask him who is it and Jinyoung wasn't ready to tell him the truth. Mark's eyes widened in surprise, his sentence seemed to take him off guard.

    "Oh really? That's- that's great. It's always nice to have someone to lean on." Mark smiled his pretty friendly smile in Jinyoung's direction, before abruptly turning his gaze at the playing dogs, his lips twitched nervously. Jinyoung didn't know why the elder behaved like that.

    "I would like to be accepted by this person, if I confess..." The younger said, looking carefully at Mark's face expression. He hoped he'll see any sign of sadness or jealousy in his brown eyes. But he saw none, when the elder turned his head in his direction again with warm expression on his face.

  
    "So, she doesn't know?" He asked, putting the empty bottle on the coffee table. "She will accept you for sure. Go for it!" Saying this, Mark patted his shoulder kindly, smiling at him reassuringly. Jinyoung felt awkward, it wasn't a reaction he was rooting for.

    "But..." _It's not a she. It's you_ , he wanted to say. "Hyung... Do you have someone you like?" Jinyoung asked, afraid of the answer. He wanted to know and it was the best time for asking. He was wondering about it for a long time now and even though he still had the image of Mark's face and lips close to his, leaning in to -Jinyoung liked to think- kiss him, he still wasn't sure if Mark likes someone.

    "I-I have. But the person doesn't know also" Mark answered with a nervous giggle, making Jinyoung's eyes widen, his breath heavy and uneven. "I mean, I'm trying to be obvious and stuff, but… I'm not good at it... I haven't had the courage to say it directly yet." Mark was scratching the back of his neck shyly, the blush on his face evident, while Jinyoung felt his heart sank and all hope he had evaporated from it with a stabbing pain. 

    "Do you... plan to confess?" Jinyoung asked quietly, refusing to look at the elder, because he felt like the disappointment in his face expression will give him away.

    "I don't think so. I prefer to be friends with this person, because I know I won't be accepted. I don't want to risk our friendship." Mark sighed, leaning his back against the sofa as he rubbed his thumb on his palm absently. Seeing his faltering smile, Jinyoung felt even worse. 

    "Why, hyung? You're handsome and nice and funny, a-and your smile is no joke, really!" Even though it pained him to no end that Mark was in love with someone, he wanted to comfort his hyung, telling him how beautiful he is, and whoever would reject him was a total asshole. "I-I mean, every girl would want a boyfriend like you." He said, realizing he went too far with all those compliments, sensing as a blush crept on his face. He wanted to escape, feeling the elder's surprised look in his direction, but Jinyoung felt better, because Mark smiled because of his blabbing. 

    "Thank you." Mark said, his cheeks flushing unexpectedly, "but it's hopeless, because it's a boy I like." 

    "It-It's a boy, oh, I see" Jinyoung couldn't think of anything to say, he was too shocked at this revelation and his flabbergasted expression made Mark panic a bit.

    "Your friend is also gay, so I hope you don't mind me either?"

    "No, no, of course I don't mind!" He waved his hands around nervously, not wanting Mark to think that he isn't accepting of those things. He was tolerant, especially when it also concerned him. He was kind of relieved that Mark was gay, but it still made him sad that he was in love with someone.

    "Are you shocked? You are, right?" Mark chuckled, making Jinyoung embarrassed suddenly. "You must be, you thought I have a girlfriend, anyway" 

    "I am, to be honest" Jinyoung answered honestly, gulping the rest of the beer and putting the empty bottle on the coffee table in front of him. "Jaebum told you about it, huh"

    "Yes.. But I knew you saw me at the coffee shop that day..." Mark exclaimed, looking shyly at Jinyoung. "Why did you lie you haven't seen me?" Jinyoung's heart started to beat faster and his palms started to sweat suddenly, as he heard Mark's question. He looked at his palms, fidgeting with his fingers nervously, as he thought about the answer.

    "Um... I-I was embarrassed" He said simply, but it wasn't an answer Mark wanted, so he asked another question with serious expression on his face.

    "Why?"

    "I don't know, I thought I'm- I'm invading your personal space and stuff... and you were caressing her cheek with that fond smile of yours, a-and you were sitting so close, so how could I not mistake her for your girlfriend?" Jinyoung answered, trying hard not to stutter, but his tone of voice gave him away anyway. Mark looked at him, his expression difficult to read.

    "Were you... Jealous?" He asked, as Jinyoung's heart stopped, his breath hitched and his face was red by now. He suddenly straightened his position on the sofa, what to do, what to do?! 

    "Jealous-, why- why, I wasn't-"

    "I'm joking, of course you wouldn't be, you're not like that." Mark smiled, cutting his incoherent speech with a quiet voice that held a hint of bitterness in it. Mark looked everywhere but Jinyoung, succesfully avoiding Jinyoung's eyes. The younger decided to tell him the truth. Well, only a part of it.

    "I'm not, but..." Jinyoung began, drawing attention of Mark, as he turned to him with a curious stare. "I... I fell in love with a guy." Saying that, he felt a strange relief, he had never said it out lout to anyone, and even though his friends knew, he didn't admit it. Mark's eyes widened and a soft gasp escaped his lips.

    "You what?" He asked in disbelief, catching Jinyoung by his arm softly, the gesture send shivers through Jinyoung's body. "You're joking around, aren't you?"

    "I'm in love with a guy," Jinyoung said softly, trying to compose his heavy breathing, "A guy who's smile attracted me the second I saw him." The younger whispered, thinking that maybe he could just tell the whole truth to him? 

    "But you just said…" Mark's voice came out raspy, barely audible, "Who is it? Do I know him?" The elder asked, the curiosity taking over him, as his eyebrows were still raised with astonishment. Jinyoung gulped, shifting on the sofa uncomfortably, sighing. He decided - he'll tell it now or never.

    "It's-"

    "Don't tell me that's Jaebum!" Mark asked, before placing one hand over his mouth. Jinyoung had no idea of where it comes from, honestly, and he didn't know if he should cry or laugh in this situation. He almost confessed to him!

    "Jaebum!? Of course not! Why would you think that!?"

    "Ah, it's nothing…" Mark blushed and tear his gaze from Jinyoung, visibly relieved, "I just saw you two talking one day, sitting on the bench in front of a shelter. You two looked like you were whispering to each other and saying some serious stuff... I-I knew you weren't gay, but still... It made me… jealous." He scratched the back of his head shyly, smiling sheepishly.

    "Jealous?" Jinyoung asked, and seeing the strange embarrassment in Mark's face it was clear to him. He felt a pang in his heart when he realized it. It was Jaebum of whom he was jealous of! "Hyung.. Are you in love with Jaebum?!"

    "No! God forbid, no!" Mark snorted, chuckling slightly at the situation and Jinyoung didn't understand anything about it anymore. It wasn't possible that he liked... Him? Before Jinyoung could say anything or react in any way, Mark continued, with eyes piercing through Jinyoung's, his voice soft, but serious. "I like you, Jinyoung, I liked you the moment I saw you on the floor in the shelter, covered in foam the first day we meet." He said, and Jinyoung froze, suddenly feeling light-headed and disoriented, Mark's voice coming into his ears like a warm breeze. "When I looked at you my heart just wouldn't calm down... Every time I see you my heart goes crazy, to be honest-"

    In the rush of emotions, Jinyoung leaned into Mark's face, pressing his lips onto the elder's soft one abruptly, closing the distance between them, successfully cutting the elder's sentence. Jinyoung's hand touched Mark's cheek gently, as their lips were brushing tenderly against each other. Jinyoung's eyes were closed, as he tilted his head and when their tongues meet for a split second, Mark pushed Jinyoung's chest carefully, pulling away only a bit, that their lips were just barely touching and breathing each other’s air. Mark's eyes were full of something Jinyoung couldn't decipher, when he whispered. 

    "What... what are you doing? I don't want your pity-"

    "Hyung" Jinyoung breathed, feeling his heart race with a full speed, making him breathless, as their foreheads were still touching. "I've never felt like this before with anyone and I can't let the feeling go…" He said, cupping Mark's cheeks with his trembling hands, looking into the elder's eyes with adoration. "You're the one I like, hyung." After finally saying it, he leaned his lips onto Mark's, tasting his lips again, this time properly without any regrets and fears. When he felt how eagerly Mark responds to their kiss and wrapping his arms around Jinyoung's waist, bringing him closer, he was overwhelmed with emotions. Jinyoung's palms left Mark's cheeks and buried his fingers in Mark's hair, tugging on the stands slightly, as their tongues rolled over each other clumsily, making their stomachs tighten with arousal.  

    When Mark shifted his lips from Jinyoung's, to ghost over his neck with his lips, leaving breathy kisses on his soft skin, Jinyoung heard an impatient bark. He opened his eyes and Mark chuckled, seeing the rubber toy covered in Dubu's saliva lying on Jinyoung's knee. Dubu watched them with a hopeful gaze, as Mark grabbed the toy and threw it somewhere far in the apartment's corridor. The dogs ran joyfully after the rubber toy, while Jinyoung's skin burned, the feeling of Mark's lips still lingered on his neck.

    "Dubu seems to get better, he's not mopish anymore" Mark laughed, looking in the direction of the dogs, before turning his eyes to Jinyoung's, whose face was flushed with embarrassment.

    "Um, yeah- why are you laughing?!" Jinyoung was afraid, that Mark knew from the beginning that coming to the shelter was only an excuse and Dubu was healthy. 

    "No, nothing" Mark continued to laugh, and Jinyoung's frustrations grew. He shoved his elbow into Mark's side playfully, making the elder laugh even more. He loved his laugh. "It's just- If you wanted to meet me, you just could've called, not lying about Dubu's health and coming all the way to the shelter to see me." Mark said, with a wide grin, showing his canine teeth, which Jinyoung loved so much. 

    "I wasn't lying.." Jinyoung pouted, trying to deny everything even though Mark knew the truth. Obviously, Mark was the vet, so he knew Dog's behaviors.

    "Oh, so you didn't want to meet me, you just had to come?" Mark asked, faking the hurt in his voice, folding his arms on his chest. Jinyoung decided that he should just say the truth and not hiding anymore. Mark liked him too, so what's there to hide?

    "Okay, I lied, I came because I wanted to see you..." The words came out quiet and Jinyoung quickly got shy saying them out loud, but on the other hand Mark was delighted by what he heard. He laughed cheerfully, grabbing Jinyoung's hands and squeezing them, looking into the younger's eyes, his eyes sparkling with affection.

    "Okay, then, I forgive you." 

    "Don't laugh at me, okay... It's something new for me..." Jinyoung whispered, lowering his head down, trying to hide his troubled face expression and blush creeping on his cheeks again. The elder grasped his chin and tilted it up, to look him in the eyes, the smile on his face made Jinyoung's chest warm. 

    "I'm sorry, but you're just too adorable when you're frustrated." Mark said, while his gaze fell on Jinyoung's lips which was forming a pout.

    "I-I'm not-"

    "You are." Mark breathed as he pressed his lips on Jinyoung's for a moment, brushing his thumb on his cheek, before pulling away with a bright grin, which made Jinyoung's chest warm. He couldn't believe how it happened, how it's possible that Mark likes him too.

  
    After a broken relationship he gained two - a _friendship_ and _unconditional love_ of a dog and a _true love_ , a _soul mate_ , which he didn't expect to meet in such circumstances. He was delighted, he knew he didn't need anything more than that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for any mistakes! Thank you for leaving kudos!! <3


End file.
